


Let the Bullets Rain

by MrsFlashBrightside, Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [1]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Arms Dealer Danny, Bad Guy Manning Brothers, Badass Dola, CIA Agent Julian, CIA Assistant Director Tom Brady, CIA Director Belichick, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Series, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlashBrightside/pseuds/MrsFlashBrightside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: AU ~ Julian Edelman is a CIA Agent sent to investigate Danny Amendola, the notorious weapons dealer, after multiple CIA Agents turn up dead.





	1. A Guy Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So Danny's gone to Lions and I'm still sad. We won't get our Edemandola reunions twice a season now :( 
> 
> Thanks to MrsFlashBrightside for everything! She is the best and I don't deserve her!

Somewhere in Africa  
“You should have never interfered Garoppolo.” Agent 10 laughed bitterly “Me? You’re the one who betrayed us. Betrayed your country. And for what? Money?” 

“Everyone has a price Agent 10. Everyone.” The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the room as another CIA agent crumpled to the ground. 

United States  
CIA Deputy Director Brady shook his head; they lost another agent. That was the second one this month. First it was Agent 3: Gostkowski and now Agent 10: Garoppolo. He turned to the small vigil gathered around the casket. 

Agent 9: Romo was there his arm around their tech expert Flavia. On her other side was Agent 11: Edelman and beside him his handler Allen. His eyes met Edelman’s for a brief second before Director Belichick took the podium. 

Director Belichick did his usual eulogy before departing although he seemed off? Almost as if he was nervous. The rest of the group returned to headquarters. When Julian arrived at his hardly used desk he found another assignment waiting for him. 

“Oh good you found the file.” Ryan approached him as he flipped through the file. “Yea I did. Weapons dealers? Wasn’t Garoppolo working on this case?” Ryan’s brow furrowed in confusion taking the file and leafing through it. 

“No not exactly. Your case is a different arms dealer. One who is apparently in competition with the ones Jimmy was investigating.” “And that was who?” Julian asked arms folded across his chest. “The Manning brothers.” 

Julian nodded he had heard of them before but the man he was supposed to investigate, Danny Amendola. Well he had never heard of him before, time to get to work and study up on his new assignment. 

“I don’t like this Jules. This world of arms dealing is dangerous. They killed agents before. Please be careful.” Julian smirked at his handler “I’m always careful Ryan.” Ryan did not appreciate the twinkle in those blue eyes “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” 

“Afraid of what Allen?” Tom asked approaching the pair. “Jules new assignment. I’m not a fan.” Tom’s brow furrowed in confusion “New assignment? I didn’t request anything for him.” Julian shrugged handing the file to Tom who scanned it briefly. 

The dark eyes and hair of the man in file staring back at him. Danny Amendola. This was not good. He didn’t want Julian anywhere near this man or the arms dealing trade in general. It had cost them too many agents already. 

“I don’t like this either. Who handed down this assignment?” “That would be me.” Came the rough voice of Director Belichick quickly approaching them. “We are not going to stop our investigation because we lost an agent. If anything it should make us worker that much harder.” 

“With all due respect Director I don’t think Edelman is the right choice for this mission.” Bill turned to Tom his signature glare plastered on his face. “Well I don’t pay you to think do I Brady?” Tom’s eyes widened in surprise as Bill turned towards Julian. 

“Besides I think Edelman is the perfect man for the job. You can handle this assignment right Agent 11?” Julian nodded “Of course sir.” Bill clapped his hands together “Perfect. Go pack your plane leaves in an hour.” 

Julian spent the plane ride and a significant portion of the day studying up on Amendola. Or as his clients called him Dola. The man was beautiful not that he noticed or anything. He just appreciated beauty when he saw it. 

He shook that thought out of his head and refocused his brain. The man enjoyed whiskey and bourbon. Always seemed to wear a suit sans tie. In fact never in all the information he sorted though had the man worn a tie. 

He had two large body guards that seemed to follow him at all times. He also had a large Doberman pincher Maximillian, who he read had a nasty temper. Julian made a quick mental note to watch out for the dog. Danny had a long supposed rap sheet with CIA but no agent had ever been able to pin anything on him. 

Julian was about to change that. He smiled to himself as he stood up and strode towards the bar. He had heard Amendola loved to wind down in a local bar after deals. He scanned the bar before ordering; taking care to order the top shelf whiskey. The one he was sure Amendola would order it himself if his information was correct. 

The agent relaxed back into a thick leather recliner and grabbing the local newspaper. Never hurt to know what the locals are up to and besides it never hurt to brush up on his Spanish. Julian was halfway through the newspaper when he entered. 

Pictures did not do the man justice. His charcoal gray suit fit him like a glove while his black dress shirt hung slightly open exposing a hint of chest hair. There striding right next to him was dog. He was huge; bigger than Julian expected. 

He had found Amendola and the dog, now where were the guards. Julian found them in no time leaning near the entrance of the mostly empty bar. Just as Julian had anticipated the man ordered the same top shelf whiskey. 

“You’re the second one to order that today.” The bar tender commented mixing the drink. “Really?” Danny was intrigued; it was everyday someone ordered Johnny Walker. “Yup.” The bar tender nodded towards the agent. 

Danny turned to catch a glimpse and was taken by surprise. What he figured was some old goat with too much money was actually a young man. Possibly business man like himself or perhaps the CIA sent over another agent. At least this time they sent a decent looking one. 

He let his eyes roam over the other man. He was defiantly built, although the suit did a good job of hiding it. Speaking of suits it was definitely high quality and his watch; well Danny was certain a pretty penny was dropped on it. 

He was interested in knowing more about this mysterious good looking stranger. He strode forward confidently Max trotting beside him. “You know your liquor.” Blue eyes rose to meet his and Danny had his first good look at his face. 

Damn! He wasn’t disappointed; chiseled jaw covered by a five o’ clock shadow. His hair was short and well styled but what caught Danny’s attention the most was his eyes. They sparkled with a dangerous glint that only served to suck him right in. 

“What can I say? I like the finer things in life.” Danny grinned wolfishly, he could appreciate that as well. “What brings you hear business or pleasure?” Danny asked taking a seat on the other side of Julian. Max followed perching at Danny’s feet and watching Julian’s every move. 

“Business this time.” Julian responded sounding rather dull “You?” “Business as well but it could turn into pleasure.” Danny took a sip of his drink his eyes never leaving Julian’s. “Is that so?” Julian leaned forward slightly as he raised an eyebrow. Danny’s smirk widened in response “It could be if you play your cards right.” 

The bodyguards exchanged a glance from where they were seated near the entrance. They saw the look in their boss’s eye; he was taken with blonde man. “Fifty bucks says he beds him within the hour.” Long laughed “I’ll take that bet Gronkowski. That one looks like trouble.”

Max rose to his feet slowing moving towards Julian and sniffing his hand. The blonde let his eyes flicker down to the large beast that was currently licking his fingers. “Hello there.” He murmured gently scratching the dog behind his ears. 

Danny’s eyes widened and he attempted to cover his surprise. Max had never let anyone pet him that wasn’t Danny or one of his men. Long almost lost a finger the first time he attempted it. Yet here was a complete stranger petting him as though they were old friends. 

“Sweet dog.” Julian commented leaning back in his chair. “Not usually. The last man that tried that nearly lost a hand.” Julian smirked “I must be special then.” Danny was about to reply when his phone went off in his breast pocket. 

“Speaking of business. Please excuse me a moment.” He rose to his feet quickly crossing the bar towards his guards. Max gave his hand one more lick before trotting after. 

Julian strained to hear what they were saying but to no avail. Danny finished his call returning to the agent’s side. “Unfornately business calls. I will have to take a rain check on our pleasure.” He leaned onto the arm rest of Julian’s chair. 

“Pity. I was looking forward to a little pleasure this trip.” Julian’s tone was dripping with sex and Danny had to hold back a growl. He wanted nothing more than to pin the blonde to the bed and have his way with him. 

“Till next time. Mr.?” “Julian.” He replied extending his hand. Danny accepted it smirking “Till next time Julian.” The blonde smirked in return. “I look forward to it.” He watched as Danny left and couldn’t help but notice the way his hips swayed as he walked. 

He finished his drink before heading up to his room. Julian tossed his suit jacket aside loosening his tie and opening his laptop. Time to test the tracer he slipped of the dog’s collar. It wasn’t long before the GPS triangulated the arms dealers’ position. 

He sent the information to his phone and headed for his car. The agent made sure to park his car far enough away to not be seen. He watched through binoculars as Danny shook the hand of some shady looking local. Then weapons dealer climbed into the back of a black SVU and it sped off down the road.  
Julian followed at a safe distance as Danny headed for a small private airport. The group disembarked the SVU and boarded an expensive looking private plane. Julian snapped a picture of the plane’s serial number and sent it to Ryan. 

Ryan called as he was packing “Amendola has a nice plane. It’s headed to the Bahamas. I’ve booked you on the next flight there. It leaves in a couple of hours.” “Thanks Allen you’re the best.” “Jules just be careful!” “Always do.” Julian chirped hanging up and tucking his phone back in his pocket. 

Julian boarded the plane settling comfortable in the seat. It had been a long time since he had been to the Bahamas. Sounded like a nice little vacation, good thing he packed his swim trunks.

Danny stared out the window as the plane descended towards the ground. The sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts. “Hm?” “You ok Dola? You’ve been awfully quiet.” He shot Gronk a funny look. “I’m fine.” 

He most certainly was, another deal in the books. Why then did he feel like something was missing? He certainly wasn’t thinking about a blonde man in the bar he really wanted to fuck. No Danny Amendola certainly was thinking about that; besides there were plenty of hot fuckable people in the Bahamas.


	2. You're Just the Trouble I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension at its finest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!

Danny was glad to crawl into bed for the night. Well his body was, his mind kept wandering back to the sexy blonde in the bar. He growled rolling over and punching the pillow into a more comfortable shape. The arms dealer forced his brain to be silent, he needed the rest. He had a big deal to close tomorrow. 

Julian watched as Amendola and his entourage left the hotel very early the next morning. The agent wasn’t one for silk shirts and shorts but he needed to blend in. A suit would be a dead giveaway and the arms dealer would recognize him in a second. He didn’t want anyone to recognize him till it was time.  
He sipped his coffee and hid behind his newspaper glancing up occasionally and keeping tabs on the brunette man.  
He certainly was his type and Julian was no stranger to bedding whoever he needed to get the job done. Be that male or female. But something about the other man called to him and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Danny couldn’t believe the stupidity of some people. Who did this lowlife piece of shit think he was? He couldn’t just change the deal at the last second. He had the audacity to show up with only half the money. The weapons dealer laughed before sicking Max on the dumbass and his goons. 

The Doberman seemed very pleased with himself, having managed to tackle the moron to the ground in a matter of seconds. His sharp teeth centimeters away from criminal’s throat. The other half of the money was brought immediately and Danny called Max back. 

He ordered his usual morning black coffee leaning back against the bar debating whether to have a seat out here or head back to his room, when Max sniffed the air glancing around and taking off. Danny watched in fascination as Max made his way around the pool before stopping and hopping up on deck chair. It was still early in the morning and not many people were milling around the pool yet.

He thought about calling the Doberman back but his interest in what had caught Max’s attention won out. He grabbed his drink leaving a $20 on bar and heading in that direction. He missed the look of joy on the bartender’s face at the large tip.

Julian let out a small oomph as Max unceremoniously leapt onto his chair and stretched out next to him. “Hello again.” He stroked the pup’s head. “Where’s your handsome owner?” As if on cue Julian noticed Danny slowly approaching them. The agent grinned to himself lying back nonchalantly in the chair.

Danny did a double take as he approached and recognized who Max was cuddled up to in the chair. It was none other than the blonde business man he met yesterday. Coincidence? Danny thought not. He made a mental note to have Wilfork look into him. But in the meantime why not have a little fun?

He took his time to admire the agent’s physic in his tight black swim trunks as he lounged on the deck chair. His initial thought was correct the man was built, even more so than the arms healer had originally guessed. Dark ray bans fitting his face perfectly as the light breeze gently mussed up his hair. Danny hadn’t seen a sexier sight in a long time and apparently his dick agreed. He let his hips sway as he sauntered over.

“So are you following me now?” Danny asked a cocky grin crossing his face. “I could ask you the same question.” The blonde replied smoothly letting his eyes wander appreciatively over Danny’s body from head to toe. Even behind the dark shades it was obvious what he was doing.

“Like what you see?” Danny smirked taking a seat in the empty chair next to Julian. “What do you think?” Danny leaned forward grinning as he stripped off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him clad only his black boxer briefs. “I think you can’t take your eyes off me.” Damn it he was right, Julian couldn’t take his eyes off the other man even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted too, no he was enjoying the sexy beast in front of him. 

The arms dealers stretched out in a similar pose to his dog letting Julian appreciate every curve and line of his body. Julian never imagined the man had abs that could cut steel and it only made the agent want him more. That was a dangerous line to cross. He was here to investigate the arms dealer not fuck him six ways to Sunday.

Julian’s mental war continued as Danny leaned closer and closer. By the time Julian realized what the other man was doing it was too late. The arms dealer’s lips grazed his and before he could stop himself Julian was surging forward and bringing their lips together.

The kiss was hungry and needy but stopped as quickly as it began. Julian’s phone buzzed next to him and he pulled away quickly bringing it to his ear. “This better be good!” “Jules we need to talk now!” Ryan’s voice sounded panicked on the other end of the line.

“Give me a second.” He rose from the chair mouthing “Rain check” as he slipped on his sandals and quickly moved towards the hotel. He glanced over his shoulder as Danny called “Count on it.” Max watched Julian go sprawling out on the chair and letting out a whine. “I know boy. I had plans for him too.” Danny replied, his eyes never leaving the younger man’s perfect ass he headed inside. 

Julian made it to his room quickly scanning it for bugs before letting Ryan continue. “We found Agent Hoyer.” Julian swallowed hard “I take it’s not good news?” “No. They found his body washed up on shore. He was investigating some large shipments of drugs when he disappeared. These drugs hae been linked to numerous dead politicians in multiple countries. We don’t have any leads on who killed him.”

Julian ran a hand through his hair watching out the window. His eyes immediately landed on a raven haired arms dealer and his dog still lazing near the pool. “Be careful Jules. We don’t know who killed Agent 2. Keep on alert please.” Ryan paused clearing his throat “I can’t lose any more friends Jules.”

The agent turned away from the window his voice softening a fraction “I know Ryan. I will be careful I promise.” “Ok. I’ll contact you soon.” The line went dead and Julian wondered exactly what he had walked into. His body was yearning to go back to and finish what he started with Dola but his brain knew better. He flopped down on the bed trying to keep thoughts of the arms dealer from running a muck through his head. 

“You’re blocking my sun.” Danny complained as Gronk stood over him. “Do you really think bedding that guy is such a good idea Dola? You don’t know much about him.” Danny scoffed “Has that ever stopped me before?” The arms dealer scoffed. But his guard was right, he could be walking into a trap.

He pulled out his phone placing a quick call. “Happy now?” Gronk smiled “Always happy boss!” Danny rolled his eyes sitting up and slipping on his shoes. “We should probably get going.” Gronk nodded “I’ll call the pilot and have him ready the plane.” 

They were thousands of feet in the air when Danny's phone rang. “Well Amendola you sure know how to pick em.” “What do you got for me Wilfork?”  
“Let's not be too hasty there is still is the matter of payment.” Danny cut him off “I already wired the money to your account.” “Well then. Let’s dive into then shall we? You picked a dozey this time Dola. His name is Julian Edelman and he is one of the CIA's top agents. He has completed more successful missions than any other agent they’ve sent after you before. I’d watch your back, this one is clever.” 

“So what is he investigating me for?” He could feel Wilfork's grin through the phone “Well that’s the interesting part. Apparently the CIA has some internal issues going on. Two agents gave been killed in the last month and another is missing presumed dead.”

“Again what does that have to do with me?” Danny sighed. “Patience Dola.” Wilfork chuckled before continuing. “Apparently all these agents have been investigating a certain pair of arms dealers.” Danny growled “The Manning brothers?”

“The very same. Anyway the investigation into them came to a dead stop last week and suddenly they are sending Edelman to investigate you. Sound suspicious to you?” There was a slight pause before Danny answered “Very.”

“I thought the same. Seems this mission was handed down to your boy from the top, the director himself which is highly unusual. There seems to be some sort of unrest going on in the CIA, I’d watch my back around your handsome agent if I were you. The CIA suddenly seems particularly interested in you for some reason. If I find out anything else I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you.” Danny hung up the phone sliding back into his breast pocket. “What’s the news?” Chris Long asked stretching himself out across the couch. “Seems our mystery business man is CIA, apparently he one of their top agents as well.”

“No surprise there.” Rob snorted before catching Danny’s eye “You’re going to stay away from him now aren’t you?” Danny smirked “Worried about me Rob?” Gronk crossed him arms and glaring at his“I’m always worried about you it’s what you pay me for.”

Danny rolled his eyes “I’m a big boy Rob I can myself and him.” Gronk slapped a palm to his face “Somehow I’d knew you’d say that. You’ve had a thing for the man since you first laid eyes on him.” Danny scoffed rising from his seat and wandering to the back bar. 

“I have a feeling that agent is going to be nothing but trouble.” Chris muttered as Gronk shook his head in agreement. Danny tossed back a shot of whiskey fuming as Rob’s words replayed though his head. He did not have a thing for Edelman. He’s a CIA agent for crying out loud; a very good looking, sexually attractive CIA agent mind you but an agent nonetheless. No he most certainly didn’t have a thing for the man!

The arms dealer followed his two loyal men off the plane his thoughts still occupied by a blonde CIA agent. He made his way to his hotel room on auto pilot shucking off his suit coat. He rolled up the sleeves on his dark dress shirt as he contemplated his next move, ultimately deciding on heading down to the bar. He wanted to test the agent. How long would it take him to find them? The game was on.

Julian rested his head against the window watching the clouds go by as the plane climbed higher and higher into the sky. Apparently Mexico was Amendola’s next destination or so Ryan had informed him. He knew he shouldn’t let himself get too close to Dola, the man was dangerous and it would ultimately end in disaster. But he couldn’t help himself, no matter how hard he tried his thought’s drifted back the arms dealer. The man was like a magnet always drawing him in.

It was just lust, he told himself. He had sex with dangerous people before and never gotten attached. He just needed to fuck the man and get him out of his system. It seemed like an easy solution but why then did it feel so much more complicated than that?

His thoughts drifted to his other agents, three experienced field agents all dead in a months’ time. Three hadn’t been killed in the last year alone and no one seemed to know why. His insticts told him something was off.

Things weren’t adding up. Garopollo, Gotskowski, and Hoyer were all seasoned agents; whoever killed them was extremely cunning and was familiar with the inner workings of the CIA. Perhaps a rouge or retired agent? They had all been killed on mission similar to his; investigating drug dealers. How long till his time was up and he was just a memory?

Julian was still lost in his own mortality as the plane landed and he made his way to the hotel. He was deep in thought as he checked into the hotel and tossed his belongings in the room. He headed down to the bar; he needed a stiff drink and he needed it now! 

He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Danny and his crew in the corner finishing up dinner. It was a dangerous mistake for a spy; you were always to be on alert. He ordered a drink nodding to the bar tender as he loosed his tie, slipping him a $50 “Keep em coming.” 

Max stiffened, nudging against Danny’s leg causing him to pause and look up from his meal. His eyes tracked the blonde man’s movements as he entered the room and strode over to the bar. The agent seemed to not notice his presence; he looked distressed as arms dealer slide onto the bar stool. 

Chris and Rob shared a glance as Danny excused himself rising to feet. “Fifty bucks says a hot blonde CIA Agent just walked in.” Rob snickered “Too easy. I’m not taking that bet.” Long replied watching as his boss strode across the room.

Danny approached the agent slowly; his back was turned and he didn’t seem aware of the arms dealer’s approach. “You’re only a few hours behind this time.” Danny chuckled placing a hand on the agent’s shoulder. He was caught off guard as the other man spun around pressing a gun to his abdomen. 

A voice from behind him sent shiver’s up Julian’s spine. He should have been paying more attention; that’s the way you get killed. He whipped around his hand gun hidden inside his coat pocket as he pressed it up against the stranger’s stomach.

Danny glanced around the bar, they were alone except for Chris and Rob, who hadn’t seemed to notice his predicament yet. The bartender had disappeared behind the counter somewhere. Rob met his eyes standing and in an instant the guard was moving towards them forward followed by Chris. Danny shook his head stopping the two guards in their tracks. “Julian.” 

Wild blue eyes met his own as Danny gently wrapped his fingers around Julian’s wrist pushing the weapon lower and away from him. The movement seemed to snap Julian out of it and he quickly re-sheathed his gun. “Sorry wasn’t expecting company.” The agent muttered turning back to his drink. 

Danny watched Chris and Rob retreated back to the table. “It’s not the first time someone had pointed a gun at me and probably won’t be the last.” He chuckled. “Which begs the question; what business are you in that you need to carry a weapon?” Danny asked leaning against the bar. “Imports and Exports.” Julian mumbled taking another sip of his drink. 

He was fighting to keep his hands, lips, and all other body parts away from the arms dealer. He could feel the older e man’s body heat close to his as kept his eyes averted in a pathetic attempt to get the other man to leave. It was not working, not in the least, if anything it was making Danny more curious. 

The more Julian tried to deflect Danny’s questioning glances the more persistent the man became. “Imports and exports huh? That’s bullshit and you know it.” Julian stiffened attempting to think up a clever reply and coming up with none. His body betrayed him as he turned to face the other man “Would it matter to you what I did?”

“No.” Danny’s reply was whispered as his fingers traced Julian’s cheek softly. The agent’s eyes searched his finding nothing but honesty. “You’ve escaped me twice already, I won’t let it happen a third time.” Then his lips were grazing over Julian’s and his body was set ablaze. 

Whatever thought’s he’d entertained of not staying away from the arms dealer were out the window the second Danny’s tongue entered in his mouth. It made him forget everything else; all the agent knew was he was in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times coming in the next chapter!


	3. Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for......

Somehow they managed to stumble upstairs and into the agent’s room. Danny slipped his hands inside Julian’s tailored suit coat sliding it down his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Julian’s hands meanwhile found their way to the buttons of Danny’s shirt as he worked to undo them. 

Soon Danny’s shirt was sliding to the floor followed by Julian’s where it joined the other articles of discarded clothing. Danny pulled the agent by the waist holding him close. And good Lord the man smelled delicious. Julian was sure normal men did not smell that naturally good. He knew he should turn tail and run, but his body was screaming to know Danny’s touch and he couldn’t fight it anymore. 

Before he had a chance to talk himself out of it, Danny had pushed him back on the bed and was crawling on top of him, pressing their bare chests together. Danny’s warm tanned skin felt so good next to his, so good in fact it almost drowned out the sound of Ryan Allen screaming in his ear. 

“JULES! Julian Edelman what the fuck are you doing? This is a bad idea for all we know Amendola’s killed those other agents!” Julian’s eyes snapped open and he went stiff the the weapons dealer’s arms. Danny took notice, the agent’s hand still gripping his hip while the other encircled his neck.

“I think I know what may help.” Danny purred reaching up and pulling out Julian’s ear piece. He tossed it over his shoulder with a wicked grin. The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise and Danny chuckled. “Did you think I didn’t notice?” He didn’t allow the agent a chance to reply, crashing hips lips against the other man’s.   
Danny let his lips trail down, roughly sucking hickeys along the agent’s throat. Julian’s moaned letting his head fall back, looking up at Danny through half lidded eyes. The arms dealer almost couldn’t control himself at the sight; growling and sucking another mark on the porcelain skin. 

Julian squirmed underneath him bucking his hips up as a hand dug into the dark hair. Julian yanked Danny’s head back up, biting at the other’s bottom lip. A groan escaped Danny as the blonde’s nails raked down his back. He liked a partner with spunk; one was wasn't afraid to give back.

Julian definitely wasn’t afraid to give back. The agent was biting and clawing any inch of the weapons dealer’s exposed skin. He was thrusting his hips up and grinding his cloth covered cock into Danny's furiously. He bit down roughly on Danny's shoulder and the brunette hissed. It gave the agent the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand.   
He quickly threw his hips up, knocking the older man off balance. He rolled them both reversing their positions. He smirked down at Danny for a second before the older man roughly gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Danny was impressed by the younger man’s tenacity but he wasn’t going to bottom. He never was the bottoming type and today would be no exception. However, the smoking hot agent, whose lips were currently attached to his was proving to be a challenge. Danny was always up for a challenge.

He palmed Julian's cock through his dress pants, skillfully popping the button before sliding them down and grabbing a handful of the blonde’s plump backside. Julian moaned into his mouth as he returned the favor. Danny lifted his hips up allowing the other man to slide them his down his thighs before kicking them the rest of the way off.

With both men stripped down to their underwear, the fight for dominance continued. Hands wound around silky locks tugging harshly as teeth nipped soft flesh leaving swollen welts behind. Danny snuck a hand down Julian's boxer briefs, grasping his dick roughly. 

The agent cried out burying his face in Danny's neck as fingers expertly danced around his cock. The arms dealer smirked; he was slowly gaining the upper hand. He inhaled a sharp breath as one of Julian's hands roughly palmed over a sensitive nipple and he responded by tugging on the younger man’s cock earning a gasp of pleasure.   
Keeping his hand wrapped around Julian he reversed their position again. The blonde rolled onto his backside letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He traced his fingers down Danny's smooth mucular sides feeling every curve and crevice as he arrived at his goal. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Danny's boxer briefs and yanked them down.

Danny groaned as his erect cock was finally free as he pressed it down against Julian's still trapped one. The agent moaned loudly against his lips and Danny took the hint. He pulled Julian's briefs down in one quick swoop before grabbing ahold of Julian's thighs. 

He parted them roughly, forcing them upwards as his nails dug in. He couldn’t wait a second longer to be inside the other man! Julian however seemed to have other plans. The second Danny's calloused hands spread his legs he growled and began to thrash in the arms dealer’s grip. He twisted away until Danny relaxed his hold, leaning down and placing kisses down Julian's jawline. 

He felt the tension in the agent’s body slowly subside as he continued raining kissing down to his chest. A split second later and his mouth was encircling Julian's manhood. He wasn’t going to bottom and if it took a bit longer to relax the man beneath him he would do it, besides Julian tasted delicious. A sweet and salty combo he couldn’t get enough of. 

Julian let his legs fall open distracted by the sinful way Danny's velvety tongue swirled around his cock. Danny smirked as best he could with his mouth full, slowly lubing up one finger and circling Julian's rim. He felt the blonde tense slightly as he eased it inside slowly exploring. 

Julian wasn't one to bottom typically but he was a spy and damn good one at that. He was nothing if not adaptable; if the need arose he could be persuaded to receive instead of give. It didn't take much persuading at all when Danny found his prostate fingering it repeatedly. 

The older man slowly inserted a third finger taking care to stretch Julian properly. It was obvious by how tight he was that the spy hadn't been on the receiving end of sex in a while. But if the moans and groans spilling from the blonde’s lips was any indication he didn't mind at all. 

Once he was certain he had stretched younger man properly he moved up to hungrily claim his lips once more. He swallowed the whimper that escaped Julian as the pressure on his cock disappeared. This time Julian didn't fight as Danny lifted his thighs spreading them wide. 

The brunette kept a firm grip on Julian's thighs just in case, but to his surprise the spy relaxed in his hold, allowing Danny to kneel between his legs. He quickly slipped a condom on and lubed himself before sliding into the tight heat.

Julian hissed out a breath at the unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation of being filled. He let out a soft moan as Danny bottomed out; the man was fucking hung! Danny watched Julian's face, making sure pleasure was overriding pain. While he liked it rough, he wasn’t a sadist he wanted to give pleasure to his partner as well as receive it. 

Julian wrapped his legs around Danny's trim waist allowing the other man deeper inside him. Somehow the older man was managing to drill his prostate with every thrust, causing stars to explode behind his eyes. He tossed his head back lost in pleasure as he was pounded into the luxury mattress.

The smooth creamy skin of Julian's neck called to arms dealer and he had to mark it. He nuzzled the crook of Julian's neck softly before biting down roughly. He followed up by running his tongue over the already forming bruise and soothing the sting away. 

Julian shivered as Danny's teeth scraped against his throat. The sharp sting causing his cock to twitch; something Danny did not fail to notice. He smirked down at the blonde before marking his other shoulder. 

Julian squeezed his eyes shut crying out softly as he gripped Danny's hair by the roots. The hair pulling only encouraged Danny; he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. Over and over again. 

Julian writhed under him, bucking his hips back against Danny's own as a chorus of low throaty moans tumbled from his lips. Julian's lustful sounds were music to his ears and he couldn't get enough of the sinful melody. 

Danny was almost embarrassed at how close he already was. His cock was achingly swollen and each sexy moan brought him closer to the edge. Julian's half lidded lust filled eyes met his own and he was done for. 

But he would be damned if he came first. Quickly he wrapped a hand around Julian’s cock stroking it while his thumb rubbed over the tip. Blue eyes squeezed shut and a cry escaped his swollen lips as he arched upwards, hugging Danny's neck tightly. 

Danny bit down on Julian's exposed throat groaning and shuddering through his release. He felt arms unlock from around his neck as Julian flopped boneless under him. He carefully slid out of the other man collapsing beside him. 

“That was good. Really good.” Julian panted as Danny rolled over to discard the condom and retrieve something from his discarded pants. He turned back to Julian capturing his lips with his own. “It was great. We should repeat it again sometime.” The arms dealer paused with a smirk “Agent Edelman.” 

Julian's eyes snapped open in surprise and before he had a chance to register what was happening Danny pounced. The arms dealer pinned him down snapping a set of handcuffs around his wrists. He jerked away but found he was effectively cuffed to the headboard. 

“I'd love to stay for round two but I am due to meet a client.” Danny smirked crawling off the younger man and reaching for his pants. “By the time you manage to free yourself I'll be long gone.” He grinned over his shoulder as he pulled up his pants. 

“Until next time sweetheart.” The weapons dealer finished buttoning up his shirt. He leaned forward slapping Julian's bare thigh and giving the agents a quick peck on the lips before he disappeared out the door. 

Julian sighed in frustration yanking on his cuffs one more time. It was of no use; he was fucked literally. He sighed titling his head back, how could he have been so stupid? 

True to his word, Danny was long gone by the time Julian got himself out of the industrial strength cuffs. The GPS showed he was hundreds of mile south and back in Guatemala. Luckily for him, the CIA provided him with the speediest means to get there. 

Ryan had a car already waiting for him in the parking lot. Good ole Ryan always there when Julian needed him. He hopped into the silver Porsche 911 and sped off towards the southern border. Around midnight he finally arrived outside the luxurious hotel the GPS tracker led him to. 

He made his way inside; the lobby was empty except for a young woman behind the counter. “Good evening. You don’t happen to have a dark haired well-dressed man staying here do you? He’d be in his late twenties, early thirties.” The young woman bit her lip “Sir. I can’t confirm anyone staying at the hotel.”  
Julian smiled, her face giving her away. He slid a fifty dollar bill across the counter, giving her his best smile “He would be accompanied by his Doberman and two other men.” She looked down at the money before her eyes searched her computer screen. 

“He may be staying here sir.” Julian pulled another fifty from his wallet “It would imperative if my room could be close to his.” Her eyes glanced to his as he slid the money across the counter to her. “Your room is 306. Have a good night.” She smiled handing him his card. 

Danny stood by watching as the truckload of weapons was unloaded and delivered to his client. Most gun runners didn’t bother actually showing up to the hand off, but Danny was no slouch. He was there to ensure everything went smoothly and his client got his merchandise. 

There was a reason Danny was one of the top arms dealers in the world. His clients paid handsomely to ensure their product was of the highest quality and was delivered discreetly and on time. The last of the weapons were loaded in and the truck door swung shut. 

“As always a pleasure working with you Dola.” The large man stuck his hand out in offering and Danny took it without hesitation. “You as well Eduardo.” The bigger man nodded stepping back “I’ll be in touch next month.” 

“I look forward to it.” Danny gave a two fingered salute as he climbed into the back of black range rover. “Glad that’s over. I’m in need of a shower.” Gronk said from the driver’s seat. Chris leaned over sniffing him from the passenger seat “Yea you do.” “Fuck off Long!” Danny chuckled from the backseat running his fingers over Max’s silky coat. 

Once they returned to the hotel, Danny looked for the signs of CIA agent and was surprised to find none. He wasn’t in the bar nor had anyone fitting his description checked in. Danny would never admit he was disappointed by the news. Perhaps he was still handcuffed to the bed in Mexico? Or maybe the CIA called him back? 

Neither guard was surprised when Danny stopped by the front desk asking if anyone with Julian’s description had checked in. Both men were surprised however, by the brief flicker of disappointment that flickered across their bosses’ face. “No luck?” Gronk whispered as they stepped into the elevator. 

Danny side eyed Gronk as he crossed his arms “What do you mean?” Chris chimed in “He means your CIA agent hasn’t checked in?” Danny sent both of men a death glare “Why would I care?” “No reason.” Chris replied quickly as the doors opened. 

He nodded towards Danny as they followed him down the hallway mouthing “He’s got it bad.” Gronk nodded in agreement. He hadn’t seen his boss pay anyone this much attention before. “Idiots.” Danny muttered under his breath as he shut his door. 

Max hopped up on the bed stretching out like a cat. “I don’t have a thing for agent.” Danny snapped to no one in particular. Max let out a low yip. “What? You agree? I don’t have a thing for him!” Max yipped again rolling over on his back and giving Danny his best cute look. 

“You’re all nuts!” He shouted throwing his hands up and heading for the bathroom. Maybe a shower would relax him enough to keep thoughts of a certain blonde from running through his head. It was of no use, the moans spilling from Julian’s lips as the younger man writhed under him was playing on an endless loop in his brain.

Julian waited till he heard the shower turn on. He quickly and quietly slipped onto the balcony and slid open the glass doors. He heard Max growl and peer around the curtains. As soon as the dog saw Julian he barked happily his whole behind wiggling from side to side. 

Julian shushed the Doberman as he crept into the room; he wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for but he was determined to find something. He found Danny’s phone on the nightstand, he reached into his pocket retrieving a small flash drive looking device. 

Not a minute later Julian heard the shower shut off; he glanced down at the phone in his hand the download wasn’t complete yet. He cursed under his breath willing it to go faster. Max whined nudging at him hand. He let his fingers wander stroking Max’s coat to keep the dog calm. 

He heard the bathroom door open and he quickly jerked the downloader from Danny’s phone sliding into his pants pocket. He hopped up on the bed and Max followed making himself comfortable. Julian puffed out a breath, that was a close one!

Danny stepped out of the shower releasing a small sigh. He was looking forward to heading down to the bar and ordering a whiskey. He emerged from the bathroom reaching to pull clothes out of his suitcase when he heard a voice “How did your deal go?”

Danny snatched his gun out of his bag whipping around. Being an arms dealer one could never be too careful. He pointed the weapon at whoever was foolish or ballsy enough to break into his room. He never imagined he would find his blonde bombshell CIA lounging on his California king bed and scratching Max lazily behind the ears. 

“I suppose that’s only fair. I did point a gun at you yesterday.” Julian teased raising an eyebrow “Its not loaded by the way.” Julian held up the magazine before tossing it to him. Danny lowered the gun slowly keeping his eyes on the intruder “How did you get in here?” 

“You should really lock your balcony doors.” The blonde man replied reclining back onto the bed. Danny tried to deny the feeling of relief that shot through his veins. Julian was alive and well and looking at him with an expression of lust that should be illegal. 

He should be mad at the asshole, he broke into his hotel room after all! Instead he cocked his head smirking at the other man “So how long did it take you to get out of those cuffs?”

“These cuffs?” Julian replied twirling the said pair of cuffs around his finger “I appreciate your taste in handcuffs. I was hoping to try them out on you this time.” Danny was on him a second later; digging his nails into the spy’s neck and pulling him in for a demanding kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up in Chapter 4.


	4. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines are starting to blur as feeling began to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! The boys are starting to catch feels.

Danny’s skin was on fire from Julian’s touches. He knew he should stay away from the CIA agent but there was no way he could. Not with the hot, needy kisses Julian was showering him with. 

Julian’s mind began screaming how wrong this was the second their lips met. You don’t make it a habit to sleep with targets. Ever! His body on the other hand was reacting to Danny’s rough touches. Every caress of his calloused fingers, every scrap of teeth against his skin sent pleasure zinging down his spine.

The agent had tried to stay away from Danny he really did! Besides he wasn’t the first agent to have a fuck buddy and certainly wouldn’t be the last. But how many of those said agents developed some sort of feeling for their targets? 

Julian knew he lost the will to fight his body the second Danny undid his belt and wrapped a hand around his cock. Later that night, Julian was sitting up in bed downloading the data he accessed from Danny’s phone. Something caught his eye, a strange number, it set his instincts haywire. 

He was sure he’d seen it before but for the life of him couldn’t remember where. The rest of the numbers made sense, they were all linked to people Danny had sold fire arms too. But this number was new, apparently a new client reaching out? Julian didn’t buy it, something felt off. 

He ran the number by Ryan who promised to do some investigating in the morning. “For fucks sake Jules is 2:00AM here!” He also seemed pleased that Julian was alone in his room. Julian could not hold back the eye roll not that Allen would be able to see it anyway.

With not much else to go on, the agent turned in for the night. A spy needed his beauty rest after all. Morning came and the chase was on. Danny had taken off yet again for some new destination with Julian hot on his tail. 

It was the little dance they did; one Danny enjoyed immensely but it would was just lust. Sure the sex was fantastic and he would do in again and again. But that’s all it was sex. Nothing more and nothing less. 

The blonde took good care of his body and Danny could appreciate that. The agent’s body felt great writhing under his; to be honest it was probably the best sex he’d ever had. And he was no stranger to bedding any man or woman who caught his fancy.

However; his mind wouldn’t let him forget that Julian was more than just a pretty face. The man was smart, cunning, and witty as hell. All of these traits Danny admired but they still didn’t explain the connection. He couldn’t stay away from the other man; it was like the universe wanted them together. 

But it wasn’t meant to be, Danny was sure of that. Julian was a CIA agent; the man was sent to bring him down not become his lover. Wait! Not lover, fuck buddy. Yes fuck better sounded way better to his ears no matter what his heart told him. 

Besides when the CIA got nowhere they would call Julian back and he would go. Danny knew he would; the man was as loyal as they come. Then their little fling would be over. But that didn’t stop Danny from appreciating it for as long as he could. 

Speaking of the blonde sex of legs, he just entered the hotel. Their eyes met from across the lobby, both men giving up fighting their attraction. One look and Danny was pushing Julian against the back of the elevator. “I told you he was trouble.” Rob said watching as the elevator doors shut on the two men who wasted no time getting hot and heavy. 

They barely made it into the room before clothing went flying in every direction. They were both naked as Julian perched on the edge of the bed, Danny coming to stand behind him. “Who are you meeting today?” Danny paused from trailing kisses down agent's neck. He chuckled softly “You know I'm not going to answer that.”

Julian groaned as teeth sank into collarbone “Danny something isn't right. You sure your client is trustworthy?” A tongue soothed over the teeth marks before replying. “How do I know I can trust you?” Julian looked over his shoulder, meeting the weapon’s dealer’s gaze. 

“You don't.” There was a hint of sadness in those blue depths and it took Danny by surprise. He didn’t like the melancholy he saw in those orbs, they didn’t suit the younger man and he was determined to change that. 

Silence passed between the two men for a few moments before Danny whispered in his ear “Keep up this line of questioning and I'll handcuff you again.” Julian smirked, the somber look in his eyes turning to a mischievous twinkle. “Is that a promise?”

“Kinky bastard.” Lips brushed up against Danny's ear “You have no idea.” The older man growled as his dick tightened against his pants. He smacked Julian's ass hard and pushing the man down on all fours. Rough hands were quickly unbuckling and sliding down Julian’s pants. 

Danny’s followed suit, stripping down quickly and leaving them both naked. Danny quickly slipped on a condom reaching for some lube as he grasped the blonde’s hip firmly. He paused glancing up and the sight almost took his breathe away. 

Julian naked on all fours with his legs spread wide with his ass hoisted up in the air may have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen! But what Danny noticed next scared him even more than having a gun pointed at his head. Julian was looking back over his shoulder a perfect expression of trust. 

Danny swallowed hard, things were becoming complicated now and he didn’t appreciate it. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” the agent growled impatiently and pulling him from his thoughts. Thoughts, the arms dealer vowed to lock up tight and throw away the key. He recovered quickly smirking as he slapped the perfect ass in front of him “Patience sweetheart.” 

He spent little time stretching the agent, just enough to make him comfortable. He pulled out his fingers and replacing them a second later with his cock. The arms dealer groaned as he thrusted inside that tight heat. He paused just a moment to let the other man adjust before sliding back and in harder this time. Fuck it felt so good and he was quickly becoming addicted to the sensation.

His body craved it like a drug as he slammed into the younger man relentlessly. The agent meanwhile was biting his lip so hard it was drawing blood. He was desperately trying to keep the screams of pleasure in. Danny rubbed a thumb over the back of Julian’s neck before gripping tightly and pulling the agent up against his chest, all the while he continued to pound into younger man.

Julian was pushing his hips down, letting Danny deeper inside as he frantically trying to keep up with brutal pace the weapons dealer set. He weaved his fingers into Danny’s hair and tugged. He felt like he was going to snap; every muscle in his body tense and aching with the need to release. 

Danny was completely encompassing him in every way; his spicy scent filling his nostrils, his rough touch eliciting pleasure everywhere his hands roamed, and his larger than life cock that was filling him completely. He pulled one of Danny’s hands from his hip, guiding it down to his cock. He needed more; more kisses, more bites, more touches, more scents, more everything!

“More.” He heard Julian plead as his hand was guided down to the man’s crotch. Danny bit down on Julian’s ear lobe as he wrapped his fingers around the other’s man cock. The agent moaned loudly, panting in his ear as he arched up tossing his head back “More.”

Danny obliged roughly palming the younger man’s cock as his knees began to shake. He was so close! He could feel Danny’s muscular chest heaving against his back as he arched up again a scream escaping his throat. He released; burying his face in Danny’s neck panting. 

Danny followed suit, pressing his sweaty cheek against Julian’s before biting down on his throat and moaning loudly into his shoulder as he came. Danny slid out carefully, letting Julian drop to the bed on all fours. He bend forward, not able to resist smacking Julian’s plump ass one more time. 

The blonde moaned rolling to his side and rising to his feet. “I need a shower. You coming?” Danny sighed pulling on his clothes “I wish I could but I have a meeting. Please don’t follow me.” Julian’s eyes softened “You know I can’t do that Dola.” 

“I know.” Danny replied slipping out the door. He knew better; Julian had a job to do just like he did. So why did it hurt? Danny growled pushing his feelings aside; they did nothing to help him anyway. A man like him couldn’t afford feelings, they only got you killed. 

He also couldn’t afford a CIA agent snooping around, no matter how hot he was or how great the sex was. Especially considering this was a new client; they couldn’t afford to have anything go wrong. He slipped the chair under Julian’s door handle before heading to the car. It wouldn’t stop him but hopefully it would slow the other man down enough that he could complete the deal. But just in case; he flipped open his knife as he headed across the parking lot. 

Julian stumbled out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist as he heard his phone ring. “Julian I figured out that number you inquired about. It’s a burner phone no surprise but it has been linked to Ben.” “Ben who?” Julian was getting impatient. “Ben Roethlisberger.” “Big Ben? The one who works for the Manning’s?” “That’s the one. Stay away from him Jules he’s nothing but trouble.” 

“Gotta go.” He hung up before Ryan could complain, pulling on some clothes and not bothering with a tie or a jacket. He grabbed his gun and a few extra magazine heading out the door. He jiggled the door handle to no avail; something on the other side was blocking it. “Fuckin Dola.” He growled going over to sliding glass door and stepping out onto the balcony. 

It was only three floors he thought as he leapt down onto the fire escape. He had to hurry before the arms dealer got too far ahead. He jumped down the last set of stair landing gracefully on his feet. He ran around the building to the parking lot a few moments later. 

He sighed when he found all four of his Porsche’s tires slashed. Danny had really gone to some extra trouble to keep him away this time. But Julian wasn’t chosen to be a CIA agent for no reason; he spied a motorcycle down the way. Perfect. 

He slid open the glove compartment in his car and retrieving another gun. He glances around the parking lot checking for civilians. Finding none, he nonchalantly made his way to the motorcycle, taking a knee and pretending to tie his shoe as he quickly hot-wired it. He hopped on the “borrowed” motorcycle as it roared to life and he sped off down the road. He needed to get to Danny before it was too late.

“So this is what I want. Can you get it for me?” The big bearded man demanded. He was quite a bit taller than Danny and even a fraction taller than Chris. Rob however was just a hair taller and doing his best to let everyone know as he crossed his arms and stood as straight as possible.

Danny eyed the new client’s wish list with suspicion. These weren’t the typical firearms that were requested; these were military grade weapons. Weapons used to start a war. “Can you get these or not?” Sure he could get his hands on them. It might be tricky but he could do it. Except he wouldn’t, his conscious would never allow it. Something about this man didn’t sit right with him. 

“What was your name again?” Danny asked glancing up in time to see the barrel of a gun pointed between his eyes. “That doesn’t really matter much now does it?” The man chuckled. Rob and Chris had their guns pulled an instant later “Drop the weapon.” Chris Long warned keeping his eyes on the client. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Unless you want your boss here to end up with a bullet in his head.” The man chuckled. Max growled in warning as they were surrounded by men all pointing guns in their direction. “I’d lower your weapons if you all want to live.” Big Ben instructed. 

Chris and Rob exchanged a glance keeping their weapons trained on the leader of the group. “Do it.” He pressed the gun the Danny’s forehead as the two guards slowly lowering their weapons and placing them on the ground. “Kick them over here.” Both did as instructed as Ben pulled out a cell phone. “Yea boss I got em. Which ones do you want alive?” 

He smirked, hanging up the phone. “Well it seems the boss has no need for either of you two.” He gestured towards Chris and Gronk. “He only needs this one alive.” Danny swallowed hard; he would rather be dead than tortured for whoever this asshole’s boss was. All he knew was he wasn’t going down without a fight!  
Danny clicked with the side of his mouth and Max jumped forward knocking Ben backwards and suddenly gunfire filled the air. Gronk threw himself over Danny knocking them both to the ground. “Keep an eye on them.” Ben screamed throwing Max off of him and heading for an SVU as bullets rained down.   
Julian used his last few bullets to put holes in all four tires of Big Ben’s vehicle. The man screamed in frustration whipping around and shooting recklessly in the agent’s general direction. Julian ducked down behind a tree and reloading. He clicked the new magazine in place, twisting around and firing on the last remaining henchmen.   
Chris managed to retrieve one of their stolen guns and dropped two henchmen like flies. Danny pulled his gun from his jacket and fired hitting Big Ben right in the calf as the man fled. The Roethlisberger dropped like a stone. The arms dealer stood up dusting off his jacket, this is why he couldn’t have nice things.

He shook his head in disgust, perfectly good suit ruined. He glanced around noticing Chris had the last few men at gunpoint with Rob backing him up. Max trotted to his side and nudged his hand persistently. Danny turned looking for where the other gun man was and there he was, his very own CIA agent unloading his weapon and climbing back on a motorcycle. One Danny was sure he has stolen from the hotel.

Danny wondered how many CIA protocols and rules he’s broken saving them and he grinned. The grin was short lived as he heard Ben moan in pain attempting to drag himself to waiting SVU. Danny took his time slowly striding over and drawing his gun. “Who do you work for?” 

“You know I can’t tell you that. They would kill me.” Danny tightened his grip on the handgun “And you think I can’t?” The man laughed bitterly “Nothing you do to me can compare to what they would do to me if I told.” Danny growled finger sliding to the trigger, he wanted nothing more than to shoot this piece of shit between the eyes. But then he would never get answers to who was behind this. 

And apparently he wouldn’t as a bullet came flying out of nowhere and blew a hole right through the man’s chest. He was dead before his body ever hit the ground. Danny cursed loudly spinning around attempting to locate the mysterious gunman only to find he or she disappeared. 

Danny was pissed as he stormed into the hotel. He needed to find Julian and get some answers. The man had to know something after all he had warned Danny this new client was bad news. How had he known that? Had he set Danny up? No. Julian wouldn’t do that would he? Did the CIA set him up or was some other player involved now?

Danny was fuming as he stepped into the SVU and slamming the doors. “Get me back to the hotel now!” He demanded as Gronk nodded stepping on the gas. He stormed in the hotel, he needed answers and he needed them now!

He knocked furiously on Julian’s door with no answer. Max scratched at the heavy wooden door, whining loudly before jumping at it. Still no answer but Danny would not be deterred. He used a specialty pick to bypass the lock, entering the agent’s room only to discover it empty. 

Everything Julian about the place was gone, no suitcase, no clothes, no laptop, nothing. Max ran around the room frantically sniffing everywhere before returning to Danny side. He lay down at arms dealer’s feet letting out a depressing sound. 

What the hell had happened? It was like he never existed? Danny swallowed down his anxiety as the pit in his stomach grew larger; he did not have a good feeling about this. He raced over to the window to find Julian’s car was gone as well. What the hell had happened to him? It was like the agent never existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave me a comment or kudos and let me know :)


	5. Addicted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds out some disturbing news while Danny muddles over feelings he'd rather not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gronk is retiring and I'm sad :( So here's a new chapter to hopefully cheer us up.

Julian swung his leg over the side of the bike to dismount, a small smile for the fact that it would be returned in one piece. He was about to head back into the hotel when he noticed an all-black SVU out of the corner of his eye. It was the same one he observed tailing him earlier. 

The windows were tinted so he couldn’t make out who was inside. He pretended not to notice casually walking back towards the hotel. The SUV started to speed up and go around him as he drew his weapon. 

The vehicle pulled up in front of him barely coming to a step as men in black suits emerged. Their entire screamed government and Julian cocked his weapon. “Who are you?” Another SUV came zooming down the parking lot and came to a screeching halt; effectively blocking the agent in. 

“Agent 11 you need to come with us.” One of the suits said. Julian backed away keeping his gun steadily aimed at the other. “I wouldn’t do that.” The suit warned as multiple men piled out of the SUV their hands flying to their guns. Julian’s eyes darted around, there had to be at least a half a dozen armed men plus who knows how many more insides the vehicles. 

“Agent Edelman this is not a choice. You need to come with us immediately.” Julian slowly lowered his hands to the ground placing his gun on the pavement. “Let’s go.” The suit motioned him forward but the agent froze. “Come on.” He gripped the spy’s arm only to wind up on his knees with his arm pinned behind his back. 

“Don’t touch me.” Julian warned as the man in the suit hissed. “That’s enough Edelman.” The leader of group ordered stepping towards the agent. Julian dropped the man’s arm slowly approaching the vehicle. “Get in.” The agent stepped inside as he was ordered and was swept away. 

Danny would not be deterred, despite numerous protests from Chris and Rob about how they should lay low for a while. Danny would not be scared off by the competition. Besides he had Wilfork already working on the dead mystery buyer. The weapons dealer had other clients to see, trustworthy ones, and he would not let them down. He had a reputation to uphold. 

Chris and Gronk boarded the plane silently following after their angry boss. Even Max hung back between the guards, he knew what Danny was like when pushed. He was usually calm, level headed, and in control but piss him off and pay the price. 

It was a long time since Gronk had seen Danny so angry. The man was practically shaking with rage, between the set up and then the sudden disappearance of the CIA Agent lover, the man was on edge. He didn’t have any feelings for Edelman or so he claimed and Chris snorted at the thought.

No they just fucked each and every time they laid eyes on each other. Chris was no expert in romance or love but the way Danny brooded over the other man spoke volumes. Danny may not admit it even to himself, but it was obviously to him and Gronkowski some type of feelings had emerged. 

The SUV finally came to a stop and Julian was escorted into some type of run down local bar. He was ushered inside to a table in the corner where none other than CIA Deputy Director Tom Brady sat sipping on a beer. Julian was less than pleased “What the fuck Brady?” 

Tom looked unimpressed “Take a seat Edelman.” Julian glared daggers at Tom but sat nonetheless. “I know this wasn’t the ideal way to meet but I couldn’t take any chances.” Julian raised an eyebrow as Tom motioned the other men away and pushed a beer towards him. “Things at the CIA are not as they seem. Too many agents are dying and Belichick, well something’s off.”

“Off? What’s going on Tom?” The director leaned closer “He’s overstepping his boundaries every chance he gets. This mission was a perfect example. He knew I didn’t want you anywhere near this mess of a mission so what did he do? Assigned you the case personally. That’s not done Jules and you know it. When’s the last time Belichick gave you an assignment?”

“Never.” Julian replied softly. “Exactly. Agents are dying and we don’t know by whose hands but we do know it’s tied in with these arms dealers somehow. Belichick is playing with fire sending you after Amendola and I want you pulled off this case. I made my intentions known and he threatened to demote me. He wants you on this case Jules and I have no idea why. Nothing about this seems right.” 

Julian was silent, Tom’s words replaying over and over in his head. “This is why I came down here. I need to know without any other ears listening what have you found on Amendola’s deals.” Julian’s throat went dry and he swallowed glancing towards his beer “He didn’t kill any of those other agents I’m sure of it.” 

“And what makes you say that?” Tom asked leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. “Because he hasn’t killed you yet or because he confessed it to you in one of your late night fuck sessions.” Julian hissed “Excuse me?” Tom’s eyes narrowed “Don’t play dumb with me Jules I know you’re sleeping with him, otherwise why would you have gone to all the trouble of saving his ass when that last deal went south.” 

Julian clenched his jaw painfully “Ryan told you what he found didn’t he?” “Of course he did. That’s my job Jules to oversee my agents! I knew the minute he told you that it was the Manning brother’s attempting to take out the competition you would swoop in to save the day. And why? Because you did the very thing you were warned about since the beginning; do not fall for targets. Ever.” 

Julian’s hands were clenched into fists as they shook under the table “If he died then so does his client list. Don’t you want to know who he is selling to?” Tom shrugged “Another arms dealer dead would have made the world a better place in my eyes.” 

Julian growled his eye ablaze with fire as he stared Tom down. “If you want me to solve this mission I need him alive.” “No Jules, you need him alive and not for the mission.” Agent 11 had enough, he stood up slamming his hands down on the table “You don’t know shit.” 

“Really? If bedding Amendola was strictly for this mission then why are you getting so defensive? If he was merely a means to an end you wouldn’t care whether he lived or died.” Julian swallowed hard breaking eye contact, Tom was right. He slowly sank back down into his chair, what had he done? He never should have slept the man in the first place. It was becoming a bad habit he needed to break.

Tom’s expression softened “Julian I know this hard, which is why I never wanted his mission in the first place for you. It’s dangerous and you’re in over your head. We all are. Here.” Tom slid a small penny sized object across the table. “Take this. It can record for hours at a time. No one expect Ryan and I know you have it. It will transmit to a special account on we have access too. Use it whenever you need to.”

Julian nodded slipping the small device into his pocket. “Watch your back Jules and be careful who you trust. Something is not right.” Tom rose from his seat and Julian did the same. “I was never here.” Tom said softly pulling Julian into a hug. “Understood.” 

“Be safe. I’ve lost too many agents already Jules I can’t lose you too.” Julian nodded against the taller man’s shoulder. “I know. I’ll be careful I promise.” Tom pulled away turning to leave and he paused. “Oh by the way Jules if you don’t want your boss and your handler to know your sleeping with the target best to turn off you wire.” Julian’s eyes widen as Tom winked tossing him a set of keys and disappearing out the door. 

Julian motioned to the bartender who brought him another beer and shot of what Julian supposed was tequila. “Look like you could use it.” Julian couldn’t disagree downing the shot before starting in on the beer. He lost track of how much time he sat there pondering Tom’s words over and over. 

He was right, whether Danny lived or died didn’t matter so much to his mission as it did to him. He had been denying his budding feelings for a while and they caught up to him, as they always seemed to do. What was he going to do now? How was he supposed to keep tabs on Dola and not sleep with him?

And now Tom was losing faith in the CIA. It scared him more than anything else. Julian never thought he live to see the day that happened. What was happening to the CIA? Why did Director Belichick want him on this assignment so badly?

Julian sighed loudly finishing the last of his beer. Time to get going, he had wallowed enough and he wasn’t going to find any answers here. He nodded to the bar tender placing a twenty on the table and heading outside, time to go to work! He found his Porsche waiting in the parking lot all ready to roll with a brand new set of tires. 

There was a note stuck to the windshield ‘Reinforced tires. Please don’t feel the need to try them out.’ Julian chuckled sliding into the driver’s seat glancing over to find his suitcase in the front seat along with an extra one. He opened the glove compartment to find a new weapon and extra ammo. Bless Brady and Allen they always took care of him!

He bluetoothed Amedola’s coordinates to his phone. Danny of course was on the move again but this time on a plane. “Ryan I need a flight plan for Amendola’s plane. It’s headed overseas right now.” “Hang on. Plane is routed to Croatia. I’ll book you a ticket.” 

“You’re the best Ryan.” And the agent hung up the phone. The best indeed Ryan huffed. The man could at least say goodbye. What happened to common courtesy? Ryan shook his head, booking Julian a flight on the first plane headed to Croatia. 

A text came through from Ryan: Ticket booked. Flight 197 leaves for Britain in a couple of hours. 2 hour layover and from there you fly to Croatia. Good luck Jules. 

Danny was still brooding when Max jumped up in the seat next to his. He absentmindedly reached out scratching the dog’s head and neck. Max leaned in closer, enjoying the attention he was being paid. The weapon’s dealer paused when he felt something small and round on the underside of his collar. He reached over unbuckling Doberman’s collar and inspecting the foreign object. 

A grin spread across his face, the clever little minx put a GPS tracker on Max. So that’s how he was able to find them so quickly. He contemplated destroying the offending little device but something stopped him. If he destroyed it would Julian ever find them again? 

Danny growled at having such sentimental thoughts but left the tracker in place refastening Max’s collar. He told himself it was because it had come in handy. Without it they might not have escaped that last deal alive.

“This is your fault.” He murmured to the dog “If you hadn’t been so friendly to him up front he wouldn’t have been able to slip it on you.” Max tilted his head in confusion before flopping down and hanging his head and front legs over the seat into Danny’s lap. 

Danny shook his head fondly “He’s making you soft. He’s making us both soft.” He whispered stroking Max under the chin. Max closed his eyes content to lean into his owners touch. 

Julian was pleased to discover he got to fly in first class with only one other passenger. He leaned back opening his laptop, time to do some research on the Manning brothers. He knew Ryan wouldn’t be pleased he was looking into them but if they were behind Danny’s assignation attempt he needed more information. 

Finding the file he clicked on it. Access denied. What? He tried again. Access denied. Higher clearance needed. Higher clearance needed? What the fuck was this? Julian sent a text to Ryan: Why can’t I access the Manning file. 

Ryan: I don’t know. Let me try.

Ryan: I can’t either. I’ll check with Tom. 

Ryan: He can’t open it either. 

What the fuck? If the deputy director couldn’t open the file, it was time to call in some outside help. He sent a text message to an ex CIA agent. He received a reply almost instantly. 

Welker: Agent 11 long time no see. Still grinding away at the CIA I hear. So you want the Manning file. It’s going to cost you. 

Edelman: Name your price. 

Welker: $10,000 cash unless you would like to make other arrangements?

Edelman: I’ll have your cash ready. 

Welker: Are you sure? I’d be happy to settle up another way. 

Edelman: Cash or nothing. 

Welker: Fine I’ll settle for cash and dinner. 

Edelman: Dinner?

Welker: On you of course. 

Edelman: I’ll text you my hotel info and you can drop it there. 

Welker: You’re inviting me up to your room. Are you sure you don’t want something besides the Manning file?

Julian rolled his eyes setting his phone aside, not bothering to respond. Wes was a hell of an agent back in the day and a bit of a horn dog. He had been making eyes at Julian for years. As much as the thought of entertaining Welker disgusted him, the man was clever and was somehow able to access information even Tom seemed unable to. The agent sighed relaxing into the seat; he might as well get some rest while he could. 

Danny greeted the morning with frustration. He headed down to the hotel’s gym to take his anger out on the various pieces of equipment. He stopped a couple of hours later feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. He headed back up to his room to get ready to meet his client. 

He pulled out his best suit and much to his chagrin a tie as well. This client was fussy billionaire. He made his fortune in technology and always wanted the latest weapons on the market for home security. The man insisted on nothing but the best and Danny could relate. Which is why he was the only client he wore a tie for. 

The restaurant in Danny’s four star hotel barely met the man’s expectations. With nothing else close by he agreed to meet there. Danny snickered as he met Chris and Gronk in the hallway. Both men looked extremely uncomfortable in their ties as well. At least he wasn’t the only one. 

His client was pleased with the new weapons and ordered a few and then a few more. Danny grinned, it was an easy sell and he was just about to close the deal when a familiar blonde man walked in. His heart started to pound in his rib cage at the sight. 

He was alive! Julian was fucking alive and walking into the restaurant. He watched as the waiter lead him to the bar section of the restaurant. “Dola. I would like these delivered as soon as possible.” 

Danny tore his eyes away as the agent disappeared around the corner, giving his attention back to the client. “Of course. I’ll let you know as soon as they are delivered to me.” He was a tad embarrassed to be caught with his mind wandering during a business meeting. The man nodded “As always a pleasure Dola. I look forward to your call.” 

Danny nodded, rising and bidding the man farewell. As soon as his client was out of sight he was on the move. Chris leaned back in his chair loosening his tie and taking a swig of bourbon. “Look at him go. Tell me that’s not the face of a man who is in love.” Gronk rolled his eyes with laugh of disbelief “Love?”

“Oh you can count on it.” Chris smirked and taking another gulp of bourbon “I bet they will be banging each other’s brains out in less than thirty minutes.” “Thirty minutes? I’ll take that bet. I’d wager fifty bucks it will take at least an hour. I’m sure they will drink first.”

“Deal. Easiest bet I ever made.” Chris chirped reclining back and popping a shrimp in his mouth. Gronk chuckled leaning back in his chair and downing his remaining whiskey in one gulp. “You really think its love?” “No doubt about it my friend. Our boss is in love with a CIA agent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 should be up soon! Things are starting to unravel at the CIA. Also I have a fluffy one-shot of Edelmandola adopting puppies. Let me know if you'd like me to post it.


	6. If Only For A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship is beginning to blossom but will it survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here! We're halfway done with the first series of Let the Bullets Rain.

He caught himself grinning when he saw the other man sitting at the bar a fake smile on his face as he conversed with someone else. Danny frowned not recognizing the other man. The arms dealer casually made his way closer and had to choke down a growl when he saw who it was. 

Fucking Cam Newton. Why the hell was Julian anywhere near that scum bag? A sudden spike of possessiveness sprang forth inside him as he stomped up to the two men. Julian noticed Danny’s approach too late. Their eyes met as Julian silently urged Danny to leave. 

The weapons dealer had no intention of leaving “Julian what are you doing here?” The anger in his voice thinly disguised and it took Julian aback as his eyes widened.   
“You two know each other?” Newton asked seemingly surprised as his eyes flicked back and forth between the two. “No.” Julian answered too quickly to be truthful. His eyes met Danny’s again this time pleading with him to leave.

Cam seemed unconvinced but stiffened as he felt a gun press to his ribcage. Danny leaned forward venom dripping from his every word “He’s CIA. I wouldn’t trust a thing he says. Now leave.” Cam nodded slowly backing away from Danny. It was obvious that Amendola was involved with the blonde business man and he had no intentions of getting in the middle of that. Cam had plenty of his own problems. 

Julian was seething as he stared Danny down “What the fuck Dola you blew my cover.” He hissed shoving at Danny’s chest and pushing him aside. But he wasn’t prepared for Danny to grab his wrist and pull him close. Before he could protest lips were crashing against his and his brain short circuited. 

Danny pulled away after kissing the breathe out of Julian and dragging him out of the bar. Julian trailed behind in somewhat of a daze still trying to process what just happened. “Less than 20 pay up Gronkoski.” Chris said with grin holding out his hand and watching as Danny was gripping the agent's hand tightly and leading him out of the restaurant. 

Julian came back to his senses inside the elevator when Danny slammed him up against the wall biting down on his bottom lip. He pushed back only to have Danny pin him in place with body weight. “What the fuck were you doing with Newton?” Danny growled. “None of your fucking business,” Julian raged throwing all his weight against Danny and knocking him backwards. 

Danny stumbled regaining his footing as the elevator door opened and Julian bolted out. Danny was no stranger to the chase racing after him. “He’s low level scum. He’s got nothing you want.” Danny growled pressing up against Julian’s back as the agent attempted to unlocked his door.

Julian suppressed a moan feeling Danny’s thick cock grind against his backside. “You sure about that?” Julian asked flinging the door open and darting inside. Danny followed after him "What did you say?” 

“You heard me.” Julian spat and Danny snapped. He launched himself at younger man knocking him onto the bed and wrapping his hands around the agent’s throat squeezing lightly. “Why were you talking to him?” 

“Because he was part of a drug smuggling ring that the CIA was investigating and your name came up as the leader.” Julian seethed squirming underneath the weapons dealer. “What?” Danny’s rage beginning to dissipate and confusion quickly taking its place. He let his hand’s drop from Julian’s throat. “Newton claimed to have information that you were running drugs and said drugs have caused the death of some high up individuals.” 

Their eyes met as the agent massaged his throat. “I don’t sell drugs Jules.” “I know you don’t and that’s what I was trying to prove when you interrupted.” Danny attempted to swallow down the feelings that Julian was begining to stir up in his chest. The man had sacrificed for him, not many people had done that for him in his lifetime. 

He leaned forward letting his lips graze over Julian’s softly in a silent apology. Julian accepted sucking Danny’s bottom lip in between his own. He missed this, more than he knew. Not just sex but sex with Julian. He let his fingers roam down the blonde’s covered chest before meeting again is a passionate kiss. 

He missed the agent's taste, he didn’t even know it was possible to miss how someone tasted. He moaned as Julian brought his hands up weaving through his hair. Fingers sought buttons and zippers as clothing was quickly removed and replaced by skin. Tongues tangled together as their lips stay connected, neither man wanting to break the kiss. 

Danny reluctantly did so he could slide Julian’s pants off. When their lips broke apart Danny couldn’t help but stare. Beautiful blue eyes shining up at him and he couldn’t resist running a finger down over the stubble covered cheek to his swollen lips. It was different this time and both men knew it. 

Their dicks pressed together and Danny could have howled at the electricity that shot up his spine. It had never felt so good being with someone before. He kissed down to the agent’s thighs parting them. He nuzzled Julian’s soft skin of his inner thigh before biting down and the blonde hissed. 

A bruise already forming and Danny couldn’t help but admire it. He kissed away the sting before moving to his other thigh and nipping. Danny glanced up towards Julian’s weeping cock. He didn’t seem to mind at all. He moved up grinding his aching cock against Julian’s moaning loudly. 

He ran a hand down the younger man's throat watching as the blonde tipped his head back and he latched on. Julian gasped underneath him before sinking his teeth into Danny’s shoulder. The brunette pulled back tracing his fingers over the bruise and smiling. He had never felt possessive of another person before and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.   
He had lusted after Julian since the first time he laid eyes on him, but this was different. He wanted the other man all to himself. The thought of someone else touching him made Danny crazy. He gently kissed at the mark before moving up and adding another to Julian’s growing collection of bruises. 

The agent arched up as he felt Danny’s teeth sink into his neck. His cock rubbed against Danny’s and he pulled the arms dealer in for another searing kiss. Both men moaned rutting against each other as their tongues collided. 

The older man reached up for a condom still keeping their lips connected when Julian pulled away gasping “No. I want to feel you. All of you.” For the first time in his life, he felt a deep connection with another individual and he didn't want to let go. If he died tomorrow he wanted to know at least he had all of Danny even if it was for one night. Being a spy was a lonely business and he wanted to feel love no matter how brief. 

Danny was damn sure he was about to come just from those words alone. Julian was looking up at his with trust filled eyes and he'd never felt so close to anyone in his life. Julian had trusted him enough and it made Danny’s chest fill up with something he couldn’t exactly place. 

He grabbed some lube and slicked himself up before sliding in. Julian groaned digging his nails into the soft flesh of Danny’s thighs leaving welts in his wake. Danny groaned loudly once he was fully inside, he was so close already. Julian was so hot and tight around his dick and quickly started to move. 

The younger man moaned so loudly it was almost a scream as Danny entered him. His body was responding to every touch Danny gave him and he was overloading. It was almost too much and not enough at the same time. 

He clawed at Danny’s shoulders pulling the man down and biting his lower lips as his heels dug into the mattress. He needed more contact somehow. Danny responded eagerly attaching his mouth to Julian’s. The arms dealer felt himself getting closer to the edge with every thrust and grasped Julian’s cock. Both men cumming around the same time, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

The older man broke the kiss first, sliding his now softening cock out of Julian. Neither man spoke unsure of what to say. It had always been sex before but that had changed and they both knew it. Danny moved to leave, it would just be easier to avoid feelings entirely. Well that is until the next time they fell into bed together, there was no way he could stay away now. 

The weapons dealer stopped when he felt a hand on his bicep. Julian slid over pulling Danny back down to the bed. Before he could over think it and stop himself he wrapped an arm around the agent and spooned up to his back. He nuzzled Julian’s neck enjoying his rich scent and the way the other man leaned back against him. It was strange but comfortable. 

He must have drifted off because the next thing he heard was the the sound of the door creaking. His eyes snapped open as he bolted upright, apparently Julian heard it as well stirring beside him. In a flash both men had pulled out their weapons and pointing them at the door. They shared a quick glance as Max growled and he could hear someone’s voice. 

The door flew open and then slammed shut as someone stumbled inside. Max was barking and jumping at the door. The lights flickered on and the stranger found himself staring down the barrels of two separate guns. His hands flew up in the universal sign of surrender “Jules it’s me. Put down the gun.” 

“Wes.” Julian groaned lowering his gun and motioning Danny to do the same. Danny glanced sideways at the agent before slowly lowering his weapon. “Well that was nice welcome. Anyway did you know there is a vicious dog roaming the halls of this hotel?” 

Danny burst out laughing hearing Max scratch at the door again. “He would be mine. Let him in if you don’t mind.” Welker looked like he would rather jump out their fourth floor window then open the door again. He eased himself towards the door slowly and Julian rolled his eyes “Relax Wes.”

“Easy for you to say he didn’t try to eat you!” Danny burst into another round of laughter as Wes slowly turned the handle only to have Max knock the door in and come trotting into the room and jumping on the bed. He nuzzled Danny before repeating the process with Julian. “Nice to see you too.” The agent purred to the dog. Max wagged his tail happily and curled up between the two men. 

Wes’s eyes were still the size of saucers “Anyway. I didn’t expect you to have a large dog outside your room or.” He paused kicking his lips as his eyes roamed over Danny’s body unashamed “such lovely company.” Danny snorted running a hand through his hair. As if this short creepy man had any chance at all. 

Max growled as Julian narrowed his eyes in disapproval. He didn’t like the Welker was staring so blatantly at Danny. “What do you want Wes?” Julian growled as the informant tore his eyes away from Danny only to have them pause at Julian’s bare waistline and travel up. “Oh my friend it’s what I can do for you.” Wes rewetted his lips and the spy lost his patience. Danny made a face of pure disgust at the thought. This man actually thought he had a chance with Julian?

“Wes!” that seemed to snap him out of it. “Oh yes. I got the info you were asking for. Apparently it was above your pay grade.” Julian narrowed his eyes “What do you mean?”   
“It was locked.” “Locked? By who?” The agent asked suspiciously. “By none other than the big boss himself.” Wes smirked. “Belichick? How did you get it then?” Julian’s tone quickly became accusatory. 

“Oh come on now Jules we have known each other a long time. You know I have my ways.” Julian folded his arms over his chest “So you stole it?” Wes chuckled holding out the file “You want the info or not babe?” 

Danny’s lip curled into a snarl. Did this dumbass just call Julian babe? Who the hell did this mother fucker think he was? Max sensing Danny’s growing anger lifted his head and proudly showed Welker his teeth. 

Julian huffed motioning for his discarded underwear on the floor. Wes waggled his eyebrows before tossing the black boxer briefs his way. “I must congratulate you.” Wes smirked turning towards Danny. ”I’ve been trying for years to get this one on his back.” That was enough of that. Danny balled his hands into fists preparing to knock his teeth down his throat when Max stood inching closer to Welker and obviously making the man nervous. 

“Like you had a chance Welker.” Julian snorted sliding out of bed and motioning for the file. “If you two were ever looking to add a third person.” Julian cut him off with a nasty glare snatching the file from Wes’s hands. “Alright alright. Can’t blame a guy for asking. Anyway it looks as though the Manning brother’s are selling drugs as well as weapons. Although they are trying to pin their drug sales on your.” Wes’s eyes found their way back to Danny and lingered “lover over there.” 

Danny snarled “I don’t fucking sell drugs.” Julian raised a hand in arms dealer's direction before laying it on Max’s head and soothing the growling doberman. Wes ignored the outburst keeping his eyes locked on the dog and continuing “Be careful who you trust in the CIA Jules, someone on the inside is helping them.” Julian nodded ushering Wes out the door before either Danny or Max could get ahold of him. 

The agent collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. Max must have sensed his distress and hopped up next to Julian and curling up beside the agent. He let his hand roam the dog’s silky coat as his mind processed everything Welker said. 

Why would Belichick lock a seemingly useful file? Especially one that could help his case immensely unless he was up to something? Tom was right, something wasn’t right.   
Julian sat up opening the file his eyes scanning over every word. He felt Danny lean against him as he read over his shoulder and the agent quickly snapped the file shut. The older man pulled away, anger clearly written on his face “Oh I’m good enough to fuck and cuddle with but not read a file. A file that potentially affects my future?” 

Brown eyes met blue and Julian was sure he saw a glimmer of hurt in those chocolate eyes but it was gone in a flash. He let out a quiet sigh moving closer to Danny and reopening the file. “Mannings want me gone that’s no surprise.” Danny sighed as Julian leaned against his chest “But why try to pin drug dealing on me?”

“Because the CIA has been after whoever has been dealing these drugs from a while now. If the CIA thinks you are the one responsible they are going after you with everything they have.” Julian replied enjoying the warm feeling as he pressed his back against Danny. “So I’m a distraction to keep the CIA off their trail?”

“Basically. It’s also an easy way to take out the competition.” The agent replied as arms wound around him. Julian leaned into the touch and for once didn’t deny how much he enjoyed it. Danny was surprised how natural it felt wrapping around Julian as he rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. 

“What’s our next move?” Danny asked as Julian’s phone rang. “Julian thank God. Are you still in Croatia?” “Yes.” “Agent 15 is trapped in Cuba with a bullet hole in his arm. Apparently he got too close to Manning brothers and they tried to take him out. We need you to evacuate him. I’ll send you the coordinates from his last location.” 

He hung up the phone, grinning as he shut off the voice disguiser. Edelman had bought it; hook, line, and sinker. The agent was getting suspicious, hacking into locked files had sealed his fate. It was too bad, he was a good spy too but it was too dangerous to leave him alive. 

Julian was untangling himself from Danny’s arms at once and gathering his things. “You’re leaving for Cuba?” Danny asked rising from the bed. “I don’t have a choice another agent is in trouble.” Julian’s eyes rose to meet his. 

“I’ll go with you.” Julian looked suprised, a flicker of smile crossing his face “It’s CIA business, its better if you stay out of it.” “The Manning brothers are my business. They tried to have me killed.” Danny’s voice was starting to rise in pitch. “I know. But if any other CIA agents see you then won’t hesitate to shoot. I want you safe.” Julian voice softened considerably on the last sentence. 

“Julian I run guns, I’m never truly safe. You know that and so do I. You’re CIA, you understand that better than anyone.” Danny paused before moving closer, his hot breath in Julian’s ear “I’m not letting you go alone. Nothing about this feels right.” 

Julian shivered pressing himself closer to Danny and feeling an arm slip around his waist. “Alright.” He agreed “But you let me lead.” Danny grinned placing a kiss on the agent’s neck “Of course. But we’re taking my plane I’m not flying commercial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is the mysterious villain? Stay tuned to find out! He or she will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! You guys make it all worth it :)


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, Danny, and the gang head to Cuba only to discover they've been set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Neither Gronk or Chris were expecting to be woken up and told they were leaving immediately. Chris had assumed his boss was spending the evening with his CIA lover. Imagine his surprise when said lover was boarding the plane in front of him with Max in tow. 

Gronk turned wide eyed to him “Did you just see who I saw or am I still asleep?” Chris watched as Julian made himself at home on the couch with Max resting against him “Nope. I see him too. I told you it was love.” Chris whispered taking a seat and keeping his eye on Julian. 

Danny was the last to board and giving both guards a look, as if daring them to challenge him. Gronk broke the silence “Where are we headed boss?” “Cuba.” Danny replied nudging at an uncooperative Max. The dog merely raised his head giving Danny a look before resting back against Julian’s thigh. 

“Stubborn little shit.” Danny murmured shoving at Max’s butt again. Without missing a beat or looking up from his phone Julian chimed in “He gets it from you.” Gronk slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter from bursting forth like a geyser. Chris wasn’t so lucky, as a snort of laughter escaped him. 

Danny glared at him before turning towards Julian and crossing his arms. The blonde smirked at him over the top of his phone. The weapons dealer rolled his eyes standing up and crossing over to the bar. Max happily stretched his legs out taking up the whole rest of the couch. 

Danny just shook his head, glaring at the big baby from across the room. Chris and Gronk shared a look as their laughter died down, neither man could believe the exchange that just took place. Julian was definitely having some kind of effect on their boss. Chris yawned loudly and Danny shot him a look nodding towards the back. 

“Night boss.” He stretched rising to his feet and heading towards the back. “Come on big guy. I know you’re tired too.” Gronk stifled a yawn rising to his feet. “You good boss?” “Yes. Go.” Danny snapped a tad impatient. Why did the idiots feel the need to ask him if they go could to bed? He knew why but still, they left him alone with the spy plenty of times before. Overprotective idiots. 

Speaking of sleep, Danny yawned downing the last of his drink watching as Julian’s eye lids slipped lower and lower. He debated leaving the younger man to share the couch with Max after his little quip earlier but he didn’t have the heart. Danny shook his head, wandering over and motioning with his fingers. “Come on. We have another nine hours before we land and my beds in the back.”

Julian rubbed at his eyes rising and following Danny. Max whined at the loss of his pillow letting his head fall to the couch. He was too tired to follow after them besides they might do that weird wrestling thing he wasn’t invited to participate in. One of these days he would join in the fun. 

Danny stripped down to his underwear and slid into bed. He flipped the covers back in invitation. Julian slid in and Danny pulled him close. It scared him how much he craved the feeling of the other man in his arms. The feeling on his warm soft skin against his own was almost an addiction. The spy stiffened at first before relaxing in the embrace. 

Julian went rigid in Danny’s arms, it was almost instinct for him to distrust. He felt a calloused hand gently rub his lower back and he let his muscles relax. He was used to Danny touching in him in intimate places during sex but this soft touch seemed much more intimate to Julian. He burrowed his face in the older man's neck letting his intoxicating scent surround him and lull him into sleep. 

Danny awoke hours later, rolling over with the intention to throw an arm over his lover only to find empty space. He raised his head and Julian was nowhere to be found. What the hell? He clambered out of bed and heard the steady music of falling water. He quietly opened the bathroom door admiring Julian’s figure through the clouded glass. 

He crept forward and swung the glass door open. Julian whipped around a smirk curling up his lips when he saw who it was. Danny kicked off his underwear and stepped inside letting the water cascade down his body. The weapons dealer stepped forward letting his fingers lightly trace over the marks he’d left on the other’s neck and shoulders yesterday. 

Their eyes met and Julian was flinging himself at Danny. Arms wrapping around his neck as lips meet his own. Danny pulling Julian by the hips till he flush against him, their growing erections rubbing against each other. Their hot and heavy make out session came to an abrupt halt when they hit turbulence. 

Both men went sliding sideways into the shower wall with a dull thud. The pilot came over the loud speaker “Were encountering some turbulence. You may want to buckle up.” Danny growled in annoyance as he steadied himself gripping Julian’s forearm. 

“I’m done. It’s all yours.” Julian grinned swinging the door open and climbing out. He grabbed a towel and slid out the door as another bout of turbulence rocked the plane. Danny gripped the shower support bar as he attempted to lather himself. A few bumps and bruises later he emerged from the shower to find Julian shirtless on top of the bed trying to comfort a large shaking lump that was buried under the covers. 

“Max its ok.” Julian cooed as a large black nose appeared from underneath the covers. Danny sighed pulling out a clean pair of boxer briefs. “Don’t bother. He’s terrified on any sort of turbulence, has been since he was a pup.” “How long have you had him?” Julian asked meeting Danny’s eye. 

“Four years. I found him in a box on the side of the road in Slovakia. He was the runt of the litter so they dumped him. I couldn’t leave him there so I picked him up and he’s been with me ever since.” Julian’s lips curved into a small smile “The big bad arms dealer saved a puppy. That story is gold.” 

Danny rolled his eyes “I’m not a good guy, but I’m certainly not a monster.” “I know that.” Julian replied quietly. “You’re a better guy that you think Danny.” Danny snorted before sitting close to Julian on the bed. He reached a hand out to touch the agent’s cheek “Don’t get soft on me.” 

Julian smirked leaning into the touch “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Danny leaned in letting their lips touch in a soft kiss before both men toppled over as they hit another bout of turbulence. Max howled wiggling out from underneath the two men as Danny balanced himself grabbing a shirt and heading out the door. Julian glanced at Max before following Danny’s lead. 

Max whined before sprinting from underneath the covers and out the door. He almost toppled Julian over in his attempt to escape. Chris found himself a second later with lap full of whimpering, shaking Doberman. “It’s alright Max. It’s just the plane.” Chris soothed but to no avail. Gronk laughed shaking his head “I’m glad he chose you this time.” Chris peeked around Max glaring at the other guard. 

Danny emerged from the cockpit. “Should be there in about an hour, hopefully this dies down.” As if on cue the plane shook slightly as Danny took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Julian. Max bolted from Chris’s lap and landed on the couch with one long leap. He curled up into the smallest ball possible between the two men. 

“Max.” Danny whispered scratching the large dog behind the ears “It’s ok boy.” Max laid his head on Danny’s thigh still shaking slightly. They landed within the hour, all the plane’s occupants grateful to be in one piece. No one more so than Max who darted off the plane the second the door opened. 

Danny instructed the pilot to fuel up and be on standby. No one knew how long this would take as they climbed into a SUV. Julian gave Gronkowski the coordinates and it wasn't long before they pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. “Are you sure this is it?” Gronk asked from the driver's seat.

The spy double checked his information. “That’s the coordinates.” Julian shrugged sliding out of the car and pulling his gun. The rest of the group followed his lead. They surveyed the outside of the building before attempting to enter.

Gronk retrieved bolt cutter and made quick work of the padlocked door. The stepped inside flicking on the lights, the room was empty. Danny motioned to Chris “Stay and guard the door.” He pointed a Max “You too.” Max barked once sitting down, his ears twitching at the slightest sound.

The trio continued to venture deeper inside the building coming to yet another padlocked door. Gronk snapped the chain with ease and pushed the door open. The room was full of wooden crates of varying sizes. And the room seemed well kept unlike the rest of the building.

Julian knelt down prying off the lid to one of the crates. “It guns. Assault rifles. Lots of them.” Danny pried the lid off another container, this one was filled with tightly wrapped packages of some white substances. Danny flipped open his knife slicing open one of the packages.

“Looks like cocaine. Tons of it. Someone has certainly built a cozy little store house here.” Danny rose to his feet his eyes searching the room. “I’ll bet it one of the Manning’s. They deal in drugs as well.” Julian stood, gazing around the room in confusion. Something wasn’t sitting right. Where was Hogan?

Julian pulled out his phone dialing Ryan Allen. “Are you sure these coordinates are correct? There is no sign of Hogs anywhere?” He heard a pause on the other end of the line “What coordinates?” Julian’s stomach sank “The ones you sent last night!”

Ryan frantically waved Tom over “Did you send Jules anything last night? Like GPS coordinates?” Tom frowned shaking his head. "I talked to you last night Ryan!" Julian practically shouted, his instincts screaming at him something was wrong. 

"What are you talking about Jules?" Ryan asked meeting the assistant director's eyes. “Jules you need to get out of there right now you hear me! Neither Allen or I sent you any information last night. Where are you?” Brady asked trying to make sense of what was going on.

Julian motioned Gronk and Danny towards the door “Cuba. Whoever sent that said Agent 15 was trapped.” Ryan’s eyes widened in shock “Jules, Hogan is at his desk right now. I can see him.” Julian swallowed breaking out into a run and checking to be sure the other two were following.

Tom leaned over the handler’s desk “Activate the GPS on Jules phone and find out exactly where he is. Something is very wrong.” Ryan nodded and furiously typing away on his keyboard. “He is in Cuba.” “Good. Find an exact location I’m heading down there.” 

 

Ryan turned wide eyed to Tom “What about the director?” Tom narrowed his eyes “Fuck Belichick! One of my agents is in trouble!” He turned to Agent 15 “Hogan! Get ready to go your coming with me.” Chris nodded hopping up from his desk and following after the deputy director. 

The sound of gunfire echoing throughout the building caused all three men to skid to a halt. Multiple men in black suits were moving in and surrounding them. “Agent 11 so good to see you again.” A familiar voice echoed throughout the empty room as a short, sour looking man approached the trio.

“Director Belichick, what are you doing here?” The surprise evident in the agent’s voice. “It’s my job to check up on my agents now isn’t it?” Belichick smiled creepily at Julian before turning his eyes to Danny. “And you even brought Amendola with you. Perfect.”

Danny kept his eyes on the smaller man not trusting him at all. What the fuck was going on? Why was Julian’s boss here? He could feel Julian tense beside him before stepping forward a few steps and reaching inside his jacket. “You sent me those coordinates last night didn’t you?” 

Belichick smirked “Perhaps. Tom said you were one of the best but I have to say I’m disappointed in your performance Edelman. I expected you to take Amendola out long ago but just like all the others you failed.” Julian’s lip curled into a snarl “You killed them didn’t you? Agent 2, Agent 10, and I’m assuming Agent 3 as well.” 

“Well there’s more to you then just looks isn’t there?” Belichick grinned “And yes I did. Because just like you they meddled in affairs that were best left alone. If you would have taken care of Amendola you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Julian shook his head “I was never instructed to kill him. You wanted his contact list.” 

Bill titled his head as if in thought “No I suppose you weren’t given direct order to kill were you? But that doesn’t really matter now because I’m here to finish the job. It is hard to find good help these days.” Julian cut him off. “How much did they pay you?” Bill narrowed his eyes “Excuse me?”

“The Manning brothers. How much did they pay you to take Dola out? I’m assuming this is their stash after all.” Bill chuckled “Oh my boy, you have no idea what they were willing to pay. Not just money but weapons. Weapons the CIA was never allowed before. Weapons that would make other nations bow to us.” 

“You’re fucking crazy!” Danny growled and Bill's laughter only grew. “Please. You deal in arms you should know the power one can possess with the right weapon in your arsenal.” Danny turned his nose up, this man was fucking insane! 

“So you sent me and other agents to take out the competition.” Julian growled. “That’s correct. But unfornately you didn’t fulfill your mission which makes you useless to me.” Belichick’s index finger slid to the trigger in a spilt second. Julian barely had time to flinch before the bullet lodged itself in his abdomen. 

He left out a surprise cry of pain as he crumpled to the floor. Danny’s eyes widened in shock as Julian went down. His own fucking boss betrayed him! He moved toward Julian only to hear half a dozen weapons cock. “I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Belichick threatened. 

A pool of blood was quickly forming under the agent and growing larger by the second. “Oh gut shot. I bet that hurts.” Belichick mocked stepping closer to the agent. “It will be a slow death for you. But don’t worry I’m sure you will get some medal of honor for taking down the notorious arms dealer and drug runner Danny Amendola. Too bad you won't be here to see it.” “For the last time I don’t fucking sell drugs.” Danny screamed. 

“Sure you do. This is your storehouse after all. And they will find your body here alongside his.” Bill motioned towards Julian. “You won’t get away with this. They will figure it out.” Julian protested his voice weak. “Who? Brady? Allen? The tech girl? I think not. Besides with you all dead there will be nothing to investigate anymore.” 

“You think the CIA will let you walk away after this?” Danny protested glancing down at Julian who was growing paler by the second. “Of course they will. Once they find evidence that you killed all those other agents.” Danny’s heart started to pound faster, they needed a way out of this and they needed it now. 

“Nothing to say? Well I suppose not, gun runners aren’t known for the smarts.” Belichick chuckled. Danny snarled as Bill raised his gun with a smirk “Any last words drug dealer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Belichick kill Dola? Does Jules survive? Find out in Chapter 8.


	8. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes face to face with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my birthday gift to you all! Enjoy Chapter 8!

Danny stared Belichick down as he raised his weapon, he would not die a coward! A loud growling sound echoed throughout the room; Belichick whipped around to find a very large, very angry dog charging full speed at him! Before he could defend himself sharp teeth sunk into his hand and he dropped his gun. It clattered to the ground as bullets began to rain down upon them. 

Max crouched protectively in front of Julian snarling loudly daring anyone to come close the agent. Danny nodded to Gronk and they were on the move. Gronk elbowed one man in the face, snatching his rifle out of his hands. He used the butt of the gun to smack another man in the cheek, knocking him out. 

Danny punched the nearest guard across the face knocking him down and taking his weapon. Both men were now free, turning their guns on the remaining few guards and Belichick. Chris reloaded before firing down upon Belichick and his crew. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Belichick shouted retreating backwards and signaling for his men to do the same. 

Danny moved quickly putting himself between Belichick and Julian and opened fire. A few moments later everything was silent except the sound of Julian’s labored breathing and Max’s quiet growl. Danny dropped the weapon, crouching down and gathering Julian in his arms. The man hissed at the movement clutching at the gun runner's shirt. 

“It’s alright Julian.” Danny tried to keep his voice steady and low as he slipped the other man out of his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Rob get Branch on the phone now!” Gronk nodded whipping out his phone and dialing. Once he got Julian’s shirt open he could see the extent of the wound. There was so much blood. 

“There’s no exit wound.” Danny informed Gronk and Julian chuckled weakly. “I could have told you that.” “Hush.” Danny admonished “Save your strength.” Julian's eyes met Danny’s “For what? I’m dying Danny.” The arms dealer shrugged off his jacket pressing it to wound. “No you’re not. You’re going to be fine.” Danny insisted fiercely. 

Chris arrived at Danny’s side with a first aid kit in tow. “I need to see if I can find the bullet.” He made eye contact with Julian “This is going to hurt. A lot.” Julian nodded burying his face in Danny’s neck and letting his spicy scent calm him. 

Danny held tight as Chris poured rubbing alcohol on a pair of tweezers before searching for bullet. Julian wailed in agony clawing at the arms dealer's chest. Chris shook his head. "I can't find it." 

He tore open gauze pads piling them over the wound. “We need to move him now.” Danny nodded scooping Julian up in his arms. “Tell Branch we have a gunshot wound to the abdomen with no exit wound. And I can't find the bullet.” Gronk side eyed Chris before handing him the phone. He rolled his eyes ripping it from Gronk and placing the large man’s hand over the wound. “Gronk keep pressure on that.” 

“He’s meeting us at the airport.” Chris informed as Danny slid in the car with Julian in his arms. “We need to lay him down.” Chris laid Julian’s legs across his lap as he kept applying pressure. The blonde’s head rested in Danny’s lap, his eyes were closed and he was growing paler by the second. Danny smoothed the hair off Julian’s forehead as Max nuzzled his hand. 

Julian smiled faintly letting his fingers rest in the silky hair on the dog’s head. This wasn’t such a bad way to go, at least he wasn’t alone. He felt Danny’s fingertips lightly dance across his forehead. Not a bad way to go indeed. It was the last conscious thought he had. 

Danny felt he second Julian went limp in his lap. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he tapped Julian’s cheek. “Julian. Hey come on.” Julian’s lack of response causing the panic in his chest to swell further as he raised his hand slapping the blonde’s face. 

“Danny stop!” Chris’s sharp tone startled the arms dealer who turned wide eyed to his friend. “I know you’re scared but its better if he’s unconscious.” Chris lowered his voice as the panicked look on his employer’s face. “He isn’t feeling any pain now. It’s going to alright.” 

Danny ran a hand down his face calming himself. This was no time to panic. He needed to focus and keep his emotions in check. Chris eyed his boss warily, he had never seen Danny so out of sorts before, not even when the man had been shot a few years back! He had called it weeks ago; his boss had fallen for the blonde agent. 

Gronk was trying to field questions from Branch while driving in an unfamiliar place, all while his boss was snapping at him from the backseat to drive faster. He growled in annoyance and hanging up with Branch. “He just made it to the airport boss.” He could see Danny’s eyes in the rear view mirror glaring at him. “Good. Now how about we get the hell there too!” 

“Yes boss.” Gronk replied pushing the gas pedal to the floor. He was cutting Danny some slack, after all the man he loved was bleeding out in backseat. Branch was going to give them all hell for that one. 

Gronk came barreling up to the plane, tires squealing. Branch was already inside as Danny tore up the ramp with the agent cradled to his chest. The doctor raised an eyebrow “I hope you don’t mind but I set up in your bedroom.” Danny nodded pushing past him and gingerly laying Julian on the bed. 

Chris followed behind him as Branch started to give orders. “Long you have some medical background I need you to start an IV. And get some oxygen on him.” Chris nodded grabbing the supplies and setting to work. Branch turned towards Danny “Dola I need you to leave.” 

Danny’s eyes barely flicked up before returning to Julian “No.” Branch sucked in a breath loudly. “Dola I won’t ask nicely again! It’s bad enough I’m going to have to cut this man open on a plane without the proper equipment or sterilization. And I’ll be damned if you hover over me and contaminate everything!” 

Danny stared Branch down moving closer till he was practically nose to nose with the man. “He needs to live.” The doctor nodded “You know I will do my damnest Dola.” Danny nodded breaking eye contact and leaving the room. “And take your dog with you!” He called after Danny. Max snorted at the doctor before curling up next to the bed. 

“Maximillon!” The dog raised his ears hearing his master’s angry voice. He whined quietly looking to Chris. “He’ll be alright boy. Go before he gets pissed!” Max drug himself off the floor and slunk out of the room. He hopped up on the couch next to Danny, whose hands were buried in his hair, and laid his head on the man’s thigh in some attempt at comfort. 

Seconds ticked by turning into minutes. Minutes blurred together to form hours. The longer it took, the more agitated Danny became. What was happening in that room? Was Julian going to make it? Either way he would hunt that Belichick character down if it took his last breath. He would make the bastard suffer for what he did to his own agent. 

After what seemed like forever the bedroom creaked open. Danny was off the couch in flash and moving towards it. “Easy Dola.” Branch held up his hands “He’s going to make it. Luckily the bullet was lodged in his liver. It takes some time but the liver is great at repairing itself. We had to give him two units of blood, the last one is almost gone and then you can come in.”

Danny sighed in relief sinking down into a chair. He was going to make. Thank God! He looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Julian’s blood. And so were his clothes, he was soaked in it. He went to the sink behind the bar, stripping off his shirt and jacket. He grabbed a bar of soap scrubbing furiously at his hands. 

The gun runner glanced at the bar, he wasn’t even interested in a drink. All he wanted to was to check on Julian. Max’s ears perked up from where he was parked in front of the door. The door had barely swung open before Max was pushing his was inside. “Well excuse you!” Branch snipped “Dola you can.” 

Before he could finish his sentence Danny was darting in the door. Max was up on his hind legs peering over the edge of the bed. He sniffed Julian’s hand before hopping down and trotting to the other side of the bed where Danny stood. The arms dealer was silent as he watched Julian’s chest rise and fall with each breath. 

He reached out a hand tentatively to touch Julian’s. “He looks pale.” “That’s normal. Blood loss does that. His color will come back in a few days.” Chris assured him quietly “It’s ok boss. He is going to fine.” Danny nodded gently sitting on the bed. Julian’s hair was a mess, something Danny was quite certain would irritate the younger man to no end if he was awake. The thought brought a faint smile to his face. 

“We are keeping him sedated until we get to your place. It will be easier on everyone.” Branch patted Chris on the shoulder “I’m going to clean up. You’ll stay with him?” Chris nodded as the doctor left. “Thank you Chris.” Chris looked up to catch Danny’s eye. “I mean it. You saved him.” 

“Of course I did. Are you going to admit you love him now?” Chris grinned as Danny snorted. “Love? Are you and Gronkoswki reading romance novels again?” And there he was; Dola the cool tough guy. Chris shook his head chucking “Actions speak louder than words boss. Whether you admit it or not boss, you love him. I’ve never seen you so scared in your life.” 

Danny rolled his eyes waving Chris off. Love? Did he really love Julian? Danny didn’t think he had truly loved anyone in his life. He would do anything for the man before him, was that love? He would take a bullet for him, but he would for Chris or Rob too. Although he would never admit that two either of the idiots. 

But love? That was new and scary. Danny was a physical guy, he always had been. Whether it was hand to hand combat or sex, his emotions were easily expressed through physical acts. But words? Danny had never used those three little words in his life and he didn’t plan on starting now. 

He gave Julian another look over before heading to the shower. When he emerged later that evening he found everyone in the commons of the plane except Max. The Doberman refused to leave Julian’s side for even a second. “That dog is too much like you Dola.” Branch quipped taking a swig of beer. 

“Excuse me?” Danny raised an eyebrow at the doctor. Branch laughed “Isn’t it obvious? I’m not sure which of you loves the man in that room more,” He gestured towards the bedroom “You or that dog?” 

Danny growled reaching for a bottle of whiskey “I don’t love him.” “Really? Then why did you go to all the trouble of saving him?” Danny tore the lid off the bottle, he was quickly becoming annoyed with this line of questioning. “Because I owed him. He saved us a few days back.” 

“Bullshit.” Danny slammed the bottle on the counter and snarling at the doctor. “Dola in all the years that I have known you, you have never saved anyone unless you personally gained from it. You owe this agent nothing.” Danny swallowed hard not coming up with an answer. Instead he brought the glass up to his lips savoring the full flavor of the whiskey. 

Miles away Tom and Hogan arrived at the weapons storehouse. There were a few bullet casings left behind otherwise the place was empty except for Julian’s bloodied blazer. “Is that Edelman’s?” Hogan asked kneeling down to inspect the jacket beside Tom. Tom nodded solemnly, retrieving Julian’s cell phone from the breast pocket. There was something else in there too. 

Tom fished further down and pulled out the recording device he gave Julian earlier. Smart man! Maybe he got something on it. Tom pocketed both items following the blood trail across the warehouse. It lead outside and stopped abruptly by a set of tire imprints. It begged the question, where the hell was Edelman? Was he still alive?

Ryan was busy hunched over his desk, attempting to look nonchalant when Belichick entered and a hush came over the room. “I have an announcement.” Bill raised his hands to silence the crowd that had begun to gather. Ryan almost choked on his spit, quickly texting Tom. Flavia standing a few feet away immediately noticing his reaction. 

Bill continued “I’m saddened to have to deliver this news but Agent Edelman was found dead earlier today.” Flavia gasped a hand flying to her mouth as Ryan attempted to hide his surprise. “He fought bravely fighting for his country when he was gunned down by a weapons dealer he was investigating. The funeral will be held tomorrow.” Bill nodded to the crowd plastering a mask of sadness across his face. 

Flavia was tearing up next to Ryan’s desk. He snatched his laptop and her wrist pulling her along behind him. “Come on we need to go someplace safe.” “What?” she sniffled. “Trust me.” She nodded following along side him. “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere where we aren’t being watched.” He replied eyes darting around. “Come on. I know the perfect place.” She stepped in front leading him out the doors and down the street. “A pizza place?” Ryan asked skeptically. 

“Got a better idea?” Flavia snapped sliding into the booth. Ryan eyes widen and he shook his head. She smirked at him while he dialed Tom. “Brady.” “Belichick just announced Julian is dead.” “What?” Tom hissed. 

“He claims the CIA have declared him dead as of this morning. The funeral is tomorrow.” “Ryan are you someplace safe?” “Yes.” “Are you alone?” “No with Flavia.” “I don’t think Jules is dead.”

“What?” He cried. “We found his jacket and blood trail but no body. I retrieved his phone and the other device. Tell Flavia I need her to take a look when I get back.” “Of course.” “What is going on?” Flavia whispered poking at Ryan’s arms. He pulled away glaring at her. 

“Tom found his jacket and phone but no body. He doesn’t think Jules is dead?” Flavia let out a whoop of joy and startling the man behind the counter. Ryan glared at her as she happily shrugged. “Wait. If he’s not dead then why did Belichick announce he was?” 

“Ryan. You and Flavia need to act as natural as possible. Something is off, this feels all very wrong. We're headed back now. Take care.” Tom hung up leaving a flustered Ryan to fill in a confused Flavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belichick escaped and is up to no good. Tom and company are slowly figuring it out. And Danny maybe in love? Stay tuned for Chapter 9.


	9. Crackers & Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air...... and Dola's catching hell for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a sloooooow burn. But things are heating up!

Tom approached Ryan’s desk “Get Flavia and meet me outside.” He nodded quickly making his way to her office. He knocked softly and waited for her invitation. “Tom’s here and he wants to meet us outside.” She nodded grabbing her purse and following him out the door. 

“This is imperative this stays between the three of us.” Tom whispered when they approached. “I’m not sure who we can trust on the inside anymore.” They both nodded in agreement. “Good. Now we need a safe space.” Flavia cut him off “I know just the place!” Tom waved his arm “Lead on.” 

“Not pizza again.” Ryan groaned as they approached the small pizzeria. “You will eat pizza and you will like it!” Ryan rolled his eyes as she glared at him. Once they were seated Tom pulled something from his pocket. “Flavia see what you can get off this.” He handed her Jules cell phone still speckled with blood. She bit her lip and Tom caught her eye “We don’t know he’s dead.” 

She nodded taking the phone from him. “Also this. It’s a recording device. See if Jules got anything.” She set her large purse on the table as Ryan gave her a look. “Since when do you carry a purse that large?” She glared at him “Do you want the information on the phone or not?” “Of course.” Ryan started and she cut him off “Then shut up.” 

She slid out a small lap top from her bag and grabbing a cord. She turned it on and plugged the cell phone in. “What do you want me to look for?” Tom leaned in closer “I need to see who sent him the coordinates to a warehouse in Cuba yesterday.” She nodded her eyes never leaving the screen. “The text came through as Ryan’s number.” 

“I didn’t send him a damn thing!” Ryan cried. She rolled her eyes “Hush. Let me do some digging.” Ryan and Tom waited with bated breath. “Well it looks like the number who scrambled and rerouted through your phone line Ryan.” “Where did it come from though?” Tom asked impatiently. 

“Brady calm the fuck down.” Tom glared crossing him arms and leaning back in the booth. Flavia’s face lit up in shock. “That can’t be right?” She leaned forward running the trace again. “What?” Tom and Ryan asked practically jumping out of the booth. “I ran it twice and it came back the same both times. The messages came from Belichick’s phone.” 

Chris Long let out a sign of relief, they finally made it back to the island. They had just gotten Julian into the house and settled in bed. Well to be more precise, Danny’s bed because his boss would have nothing less. It was plainly obvious to everyone but Dola just how much he cared about the other man. 

Speaking of which, there sat his boss, perched on the edge of his bed. Danny was happy to see some color had returned to Julian’s face in the last few hours. “I told you he’s going to sleep for a while. You might as well get some rest too.” Branch said adjusting Julian’s IV. “I mean it Dola. You’re no good to anyone run down.” 

Danny nodded rising from the bed only to move a few feet and flop down in the oversized chair. “That’s not what I meant.” Branch groaned as Danny shrugged closing his eyes and melting into the chair. Branch shook his head at the gun runner, checking the dressing covering Julian's wound before pulling the covers up to cover agent's chest. 

“Best to keep you warm.” He mumbled and as if on cue Max came trotting into the room. He looked at the doctor and to Danny before slowly crawling onto the bed and underneath the covers. He burrowed down and stretched out next to Julian. “You’re both impossible.” Branch complained. 

Danny cracked an eye open with a small grin “You did say he needed to be kept warm.” Branch let out a sigh “Why does your dog take everything so literally?” Danny shrugged closing his eyes once again. “I hope you know what you’re getting into with these two.” The doctor whispered to a sleeping Julian. 

His side was throbbing. That’s the first thing Julian was aware of as he slowly made his way back to consciousness. Whatever he was lying on was comfortable and he wanted nothing more than to burrow into the softness. Something next to him was warm and silky too but then it moved, and something wet and cold touched his hand. 

Julian shivered involuntarily furrowing his brow. The cold dampness against his hand was replaced by soft silk, which began to nudge his hand. Julian’s hand twitched as his eyelids fluttered. Max drug himself out from under the covers watching the agent intently. 

Julian wanted nothing more than to dive back into unconsciousness but something was encouraging him awake. He felt the soft silk brushed up against his cheek and he heard a quiet sound, like a whine. But there was something else too. It sounded like water; waves crashing against the shore. Where was he? 

Julian forced his eyes open and he was greeted with a large black nose and pair of dark eyes staring at him. The large creature barked happily and licked his cheek. He heard someone’s voice, someone familiar “Max.” 

Max. Max was a dog, Danny’s dog, his mind reminded him. Max’s face was quickly replaced by Danny’s worried face. A tired smile lit up the spy's face “Danny.” “Yea. I’m here. How you feeling?” 

Julian felt fingers softly playing with his hair “Been better. Where are we?” “We’re at my place. You’re safe here.” Julian lip quirked into a small smirk “I thought you were the one who said were never safe?” “Shhh. You rest. You’ll be safe I promise.” Before he could stop himself he leaned down kissing the agent’s forehead softly. 

He pulled back hoping Julian hadn’t noticed but the ghost of a smile still present on agent’s lips as he drifted off told Danny he did. The arms dealer ran a hand through his hair, stupid fucking feelings he mentally sighed. Max nudged him before burrowing back under the covers. Danny yawned making his way back over to his chair; he had a nap to finish.

“Director Belichick sir.” Bill glanced up from his desk with an annoyed grunt. “Well don’t just stand there come in already.” “Yes sir. I have received word that Brady went down to Cuba and he couldn’t find a body.” Bill motioned his closer with one finger. 

“Then find Edelman and make sure the bullet goes in his head this time!” The man nodded quickly his head bobbing up and down “Will do sir.” “And?” “Uh nothing sir.” The man turned and bolted out of his office. Bill shook his head; it truly was hard to find good help these days. 

The sun was setting as Julian’s eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. His fingers curled into the soft short hair next to him. Max practically purred as Julian gently scratched at his back. Blue eyes slowly scanned the room before coming to rest on a handsome brunette passed out in an nearby arm chair. 

Julian smiled reaching his IV free arm out from under the covers and grabbing a pillow. He tossed it with a groan, perhaps it was too soon to throw things? It bounced off Danny’s knee but did the trick. Chocolate brown eyes blinked open in confusion before coming to rest on Julian. 

The man practically bolted from the chair causing the younger man to chuckle before groan. “Hurts to laugh.” Danny chuckled “That’s because you shouldn’t laugh at me.” He felt a hand weave through his hair and Julian leaned in to the touch “Can’t help it. You make it too easy.” 

Danny rolled his eyes “You feel up to trying some food?” At the word food Max came scurrying out from the covers. “I didn’t ask you.” Max sighed laying down next to Julian and giving Danny his best sad face. “Doc wants you to try to eat. What sounds good?” 

Julian shrugged struggling into more of a sitting position. “Easy.” Danny reprimanded helping support the agent upright and shoving some pillows behind him before easing back down. “You need to take it easy.” Julian rolled his eyes “Yea yea. This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot.” 

Danny gripped the agent’s chin firmly and turning it to meet his eyes “It could have easily been your last too.” Julian searched Danny’s eyes, swallowing at the hurt and worry he discovered in them. “Take it easy please. For me.” Julian nodded and Danny dropped his hand. He sent a quick text sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Doc says toast or crackers, take your pick.” Julian made a face, neither one sounded very appetizing. “I’ll see what we have.” Julian sunk deeper into the pillows “You up for finishing whatever he tries to feed me?” He asked the Doberman. Max wagged his tail; it thumped against Julian’s leg causing the blonde to smile. 

“Danny you’re up early.” Gronk yawned wandering after Danny “And you’re cooking?” The guard sounded surprised and Danny smirked “I do know how to cook Rob.” “Well I know it’s just we usually have people for that.” Gronk trailed off speaking of which, where was the chef he was getting hungry. 

Danny snorted “I don’t need anyone to make toast.” “Toast?” Gronk noticed the slight blush that darkened Danny’s cheeks “Yes. It’s the only thing the doctor will let Jules have.” “He’s up? That’s a good sign.” Danny nodded sliding bread into the toaster. “And you’re cooking for him? How romantic.” 

“Gronkoswki!” Danny growled as Gronk laughed. “What’s so funny?” Chris asked entering the kitchen and leaning against the counter. “Nothing.” Danny mumbled shooting Gronk a glare. Chris eyed both men suspiciously “Dola are you cooking?” 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I know how to cook!” Chris held his hands up in surrender “I know, you just never really do.” “Well I am today.” Danny snapped turning back to the toast as Gronk leaned over and whispered to the other man. 

Danny was pretty sure he heard the word romantic slip from Chris’s mouth. He turned towards them snarling “I heard that.” “What? I was just saying how you never make toast for me?” Chris replied the picture of innocence. “Get shot first then will talk.” Danny replied. 

“I’m pretty sure they do more than talk.” Gronk snickered as both guards burst into laughter. Danny was growing more and more annoyed with these two idiots by the second. He grabbed the plate of toast heading out of the kitchen but not before pausing with a smirk “At least I’m getting some on a regular basis.” Both guards went silent with shock. Danny smirked noticing a bag of chips on the counter and snatched the before heading back to his room. 

Once Danny was gone Chris turned to Gronk “Did he say what I think he just said?” “That we should be jealous because he gets to fuck a hot blonde every night?” Chris gave Gronk the side eye “Not in those exact words but yes.” Gronk nodded “Yup and the worst part is he’s not wrong.” 

Danny plopped a plate down on Julian’s lap. “Toast and crackers. Enjoy.” The older man flopped down in a nearby chair tearing into the bag of chips. Julian glared in his direction “Really? You get chips and I’m stuck with this bland crap?” 

“Doctors’ orders. Besides I didn’t get shot so I can eat what I want.” Danny smirked slowly lifting a chip to his mouth before crunching it loudly. Julian sighed dramatically letting his hands fall to his sides. He really wasn’t hungry and for sure not for this shit. 

Danny eyed Julian “You need to at least try some.” Max let out a quiet whine and nudged at Julian’s plate. “See Max agrees with me. You need to eat.” Julian rolled his eyes “Fine.” He grabbed a piece and took a bite. It was dry and so was his mouth. Danny must have noticed because the next second he was kneeling beside him with a glass of water. 

Julian gratefully took it, taking a big gulp and falling back onto the pillows. “I’m good. Go eat your delicious chips.” Danny shook his head returning to his chair keeping an eye on the younger man the whole time. His phone buzzed beside him and he quickly moved to answer it.

Julian watched as Danny turned towards the window deep in conversation with whoever was on the other end of the line. It was the perfect opportunity; Julian slid a few saltines from his plate offering them to Max. The doberman scanned the room for his owner before quickly devouring the salty snack. He crept as close to Julian as he could get as the agent slid him a few more treats. 

Danny turned at the sound of someone smacking their lips; Max was lying down his tail wagging as soon as Danny looked at him. Julian took another bite of his toast blinking innocently at Danny. He gave them both a stern look before turning back to the window. As soon as Danny was distracted again, Julian ripped off a piece from his toast handing it to the dog. 

Max swallowed it in one gulp as he kept his eyes on Danny. “Good boy, keep a lookout.” Julian murmured feeding him another piece of his toast. Danny hung up turning back to the duo on the bed “Don’t think I didn’t notice you feeding your meal to him.” 

Max let out of noise of confusion as Julian petted his head. “We have no idea what you’re talking about.” “Uh huh.” Danny replied flatly shaking his head. “I’ll be back, make sure you eat some of that!” Julian smirked slipping Max another cracker as Danny sighed “I saw that!” 

“Here to make us toast too boss?” Chris asked from down the hall. Danny sighed heavily; he was truly surrounded by idiots! “No. Hightower called, we have another shipment arriving in two days and we need to be ready.” Chris nodded “We will be boss.” “Good. We will discuss it tomorrow morning.” 

Danny returned to the bedroom and found Julian slumped back on the mountain of pillows asleep. He picked the plate up from the agent’s lap “How much of this did you eat Max?” The dog titled his head at arms dealer in confusion. “Oh save it. I know you ate some.” 

“Hey I ate two pieces of toast.” Julian mumbled sleepily. “What about the crackers?” Julian shrugged “I dunno they disappeared.” Danny set the plate on the night stand before tossing some of his clothes aside and sinking into the chair. Julian patted the bed cracking his eyes open “Sleep with me.” 

Danny raised an eyebrow as Julian continued “It’s your bed. Come on.” Danny sat up with a sigh making his way around the bed as Julian attempted to throw back the covers. “Max.” Danny snapped his fingers and pointed to the end of the bed. The large dog let his ears droop with a whine and slowly crawled to the end of the bed all while giving Danny his best puppy dog eyes. 

Danny slid in keeping as far away from the agent as possible so as not to roll on him. “I’m not going to break. Come here.” Danny scooted closer, taking care to not touch the blonde’s injured side. He felt fingers gently run over palm before he captured them intertwining them with his own. 

Julian felt lips graze his cheek before they found his lips and he responded immediately. His mouth melding with Danny’s as he moaned quietly. Hands wove themselves into his hair as his arms sought Danny’s neck and wound around it. Danny pulled back as their eyes met “We should rest.” 

Julian untangled his arms from around Danny careful not to tangle the IV tubing. Fingers remained in his hair rubbing lightly and if Julian were a cat he would have been purring loudly. He leaned into the touch “Don’t stop.” Danny smiled as he continued the scalp massage “Rest now.” 

A few minute later and Julian was snoring softly and Danny gently withdrew his fingers. He stretched out on his side, letting his eyes fall closed. The muted sound of the waves crashing against the shore and Julian’s quiet snores lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the loyal readers and everyone who left comments! It makes my day to see those :)


	10. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, unless you ask Dola. He'd disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff! For those looking for action, things will start to heat up again soon I promise!

Danny woke suddenly as Max pawed at his chest. “What?” Danny sat up gingerly as heard a strangled moan. Julian was groaning next to him, his face twisted in pain. Danny hit the lights before gently peeling back the sheets. Blood was leaking through the large bandage on the agent's side. 

Danny scrambled out of bed and down the hall, pounding on his guard's door. The door cracked open and Chris’s sleepily face appeared “Danny what the hell is going on?” “Julian is bleeding. I don’t know what to do!” Chris grasped his boss shoulders steering him down the hall. “Breathe Dola. It will be fine.” 

Chris pushed him into a chair before kneeling at spy’s side and gently peeling back the gauze. “It’s oozing a little bit. That can happen.” Chris gently removed the bandage and Julian groaned his eyes fluttering open. His wrist shot out grasping Chris’s tightly. “It’s ok Jules. I’m just going to clean it and re-bandage quick.” 

Danny shot up from the chair ready to intervene when Julian nodded. The agent dropped his hand grimacing as Chris cleaned the wound. A hand squeezed his own “I’ll give you another dose of pain medication. It will help you sleep too.” 

“Ok.” Julian whispered as Chris dug through his medical supplies. He pulled out some medical grade tape and fastening a new gauze bandage into place. Julian turned towards Danny motioning him closer. “Get back in I’m cold.” A smile tugged at the corner of the arms dealer’s lips as he climbed back into bed. 

Chris injected the needle into the IV port. “You should feel it soon.” “Thank you.” The agent sighed, sending the guard a tired smile. “Of course. You’re one of us now.” Chris replied lightly patting Julian’s forearm. Danny wouldn’t admit it out loud but he enjoyed seeing everyone getting along. The two men seemed to be forming a friendship. 

Julian’s eye slowly drifted closed and his grip on Danny’s hand went lax. “He should sleep soundly the rest of the night. I’ll check on him in the morning.” Danny nodded as Chris headed for the door. The arms dealer called after him. “Long wait.” 

The tattooed man turned around in the doorway, raising an eyebrow. “Thank you for everything.” Chris grinned. “It’s no problem boss. Get some sleep.” Danny nodded laying back down.

“Oh and Danny?” The brunette grunted in acknowledgment as a smirk spread across Chris’s face “He needs to be kept warm, don’t forget to snuggle.” He broke into laughter at the middle finger that was sent his way. 

Snuggle? Danny Amendola does not snuggle. He is the most fucking dangerous arms dealer in the world! He certainly does not snuggle with anyone. He may keep another man warm; he may even be currently enjoying it but he doesn’t snuggle. 

Julian did feel cold to the touch so it only made sense to share body heat. After all the younger man had lost a lot of blood. A soft sigh escaped Julian’s lips as he squirmed closer to Danny. 

The arms dealer tightened his hold slightly on the younger man. He would never admit it anyone but he got the best sleep of his life when the spy was in his bed. The bed was just the temperature now. It was so good in fact, he didn’t wake when Chris entered the room the next morning.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks halfway across the room. Before him was a sight he never thought he would live to see; Dola was cuddled up to Julian. The gunner runner's arms were locked around the younger man and his face was buried in Julian's neck. Both men were dead to the world. 

Max lifted his head in Chris’s direction. He shushed the dog before slowly backing out of the room. He could not pass up the opportunity, sprinting to his room for his phone before knocking on Gronk’s door. The large man’s frame appeared in the doorway; Chris motioned frantically for him to follow.

“What the hell Long?” “Shh. Come on. You won’t regret it.” Gronk now curious as to Chris’s excitement followed along behind the other man and his jaw dropped at the sight. There was his tough as nail boss cuddled up to none other than the CIA agent that was supposed to take them out. 

The two looked peaceful tangled around one another and Gronk shook his head in disbelief. “I told you this is gold!” Chris whispered beside him snapping a picture with his phone. The guards eyes widened as the flash went off. 

Danny let out a groan at the sudden bright light and both men scrambled for the door. “Hold it.” Chris and Gronk both stopped exchanging a nervous glance before turning around. Danny was sitting up with an eyebrow cocked, his hair sticking up every which way. “What are you two doing?”

“I just came to check on Julian.” Chris replied nonchalantly glancing down at his hand and picking at his nail. “Uh huh.” Danny replied skeptically crossing his arms over his chest. He turned to the other guard “And you?” 

Gronk bit his lip. “Um. Well I thought. Well you see." The large man stumbled over his words before grinning cheekily. "You two make such a cute couple boss!" Danny’s eyes narrowed into slits “What?” Gronk laughed “Have fun boss!” Danny growled as the guard raced out of the room. 

He turned towards Chris “Why do I have a feeling you started all of this?” Chris shrugged a large grin on his face as he checked Julian’s IV line. Danny growled in frustration “You two cause my nothing but grief why did I hire you again?” The arms dealer shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Because were the best and we have your back no matter what.” That was true, as annoying as they both could be they were loyal as loyal as they come. "Besides who else would take care of your CIA boyfriend if not me?” Danny growled as Chris chuckled quietly. Apparently not quietly enough as Julian twitched, eyelids fluttering as he began to stir.

Danny’s growl faded a spilt second later his face softening. "Julian.” The older man gently cupped the spy's cheek. Blue eyes opened and met his. “How do you feel?” Julian blinked as a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth “Like I’ve been shot.” His voice was gravely from sleep and he reached out for his water. 

Chris beat him to it, holding out to the blonde “You feel up to eating something?” A grin spread across the agent's face. "As long as it’s not Dola’s toast.” Chris burst into another round of laughter and Danny rolled his eyes “There was nothing wrong with that toast! See if I make you anything again!” 

“I’ll make you something to eat this time Jules.” Chris assured him shooting Danny a smirk before leaving. "I can’t believe you hated my toast.” Danny reached a hand out helping Julian into a sitting position. “I didn’t hate it besides Max enjoyed most of it.” 

Julian grinned as Danny propped pillows up behind him. “I knew that dog ate more than you let on. You’re going to make him fat!” Julian rolled his eyes stretching his hand out to Max who happily crept closer. 

“He’s not fat, look at him Dola he doesn’t have an ounce of fat on him.” The agent petted the Doberman whose tail was whipping back a forth at light speed. Danny shook his head “If you keep it up he’s going to be. Besides he is a guard dog, he is supposed to be in shape. He’s been lazy the past couple days.”

Max tilted his head in Danny’s direction “Yea were talking about you.” The arms dealer reached out a hand as Max rolled on his back between the two his backside wiggling. “You’re getting soft. What happened to my attack dog?” Max looked up at him licking his hand. “You’re both hopeless.” Danny groaned sliding out of bed.

“Come on Max.” The dog looked at Danny before laying his head on Julian’s thigh. “You’re not lying in bed all day. Now come.” Max sat up on his hunches and barked. “Don’t sass me. We’re going for a run because you need it.” Max barked again before huffing and jumping down.

He gave Julian one last lick before following after Danny. “I’ll be back in an hour if you need anything Chris and Rob are around.” Julian waved him off as Danny pulled on a pair of shorts and running shoes before heading out. He headed down to the beach with Max in tow.

He loved to run, he could just let go of everything and enjoy himself. A few miles in and Max was panting beside him. “See that’s what you get for eating all those snacks yesterday.” The Doberman huffed before charging ahead of his owner. Danny grinned, now there was his old Max.

When he returned to the house, he heard laughter coming from upstairs as he rounded the corner. Much to his surprise Julian was sitting up and eating. Actually eating this time, while Gronk and Chris were lounging in the chairs. “Welcome back.” Julian chirped taking another bite of chicken.

“You grilled for him?” Danny asked skeptically. “I grilled for all of us.” Gronk retorted. “Yours is in the oven keeping warm.” “I’m impressed Rob.” “You should be.” He grinned.  
“It’s really good too.” Julian complimented between bites. “I’m just glad you’re finally eating.” Danny replied taking a seat on the bed and swiping a piece of Julian’s chicken. “Hey! That was for Max.” The dog peeked over the edge of the bed at the two men. Julian mock glared at Danny before cutting Max off another piece and handing it to the doberman.

The dog smacked his lips trotting over to Chris. He grinned tossing Max a piece of chicken as well. “Look what you started.” Danny complained as Gronk tossed a piece of chicken the dog’s way. “Relax Danny its just a little lean protein.” Chris grinned. 

Danny shook his head at the trio rising from the bed. “I’m going to shower.” A nice long shower was just what he needed, soothing his muscles and washing away the sweat and sand. The damn sand! It was impossible to escape from, sticking to all his exposed skin and mixing with sweat. Danny loved the beach but not the sand.

He emerged to an empty bedroom. Where the hell was Julian?  He towel dried his hair and pulled on a pair of pants before heading out in search of his wayward companion. He didn’t have to look far, the agent was slowly making his way downstairs with Chris guiding. They were moving at a snail’s pace but it was progress and Danny was pleased to see it.

The two made it to the first floor, Chris dropped his arm and letting Julian walk under his own power. The agent walked slowly but steadily as they made their way outside. Danny trotted after grabbing a couple waters on the way. He had to stop himself from face palming at the sight of Max sharing a chair with the agent.

“Really? There are plenty of spaces you don’t need to share a chair with him.” Julian chuckled taking a water from Danny’s outstretched hand and lounging back in the chair. “I don’t really have much of a choice he insisted.” Danny rolled his eyes as Chris grinned. “He’s not wrong. Max is protective you should know that better than anyone.”

Danny shook his head at the dog stretching out on the open chair next to Julian enjoying the breeze rising up from the ocean. “I have a meeting tomorrow we’ll be gone a couple of days.” He turned to Julian “I’m going to leave Chris here with you.” Julian opened his eyes sitting up slightly “Client?”

Danny shot him a warning look and Julian sighed sinking down in the chair. “I’m not CIA anymore. I’m not really anything.” Julian trailed off quietly. Danny’s expression softened, he didn’t miss the inflection in the ex-agent’s voice. A soft sadness he hadn’t heard before, Julian almost seemed lost.

Danny sighed “I meeting my supplier. It won’t take long.” The agent nodded in appreciation. The arms dealer was slowly opening up his world to the other man. It’s not that he didn’t trust Julian, it was just hard for him to open up. He lived a long time with only a handful of trustworthy people, it was part of his nature to distrust. But Julian somehow managed to sneak around his carefully built walls.

Morning came too soon, sun peeking around the curtains and calling Danny from sleep. He scrubbed a hand over his face sitting up slowly. Julian was still sound asleep next to him and debated waking him, instead opting to let the other man sleep.

He packed a bag and got ready to go. He was just about to leave when he heard the agent call his name sleepily. He turned back “Hey. I was just about to leave. Chris is here if you need anything.” Their eyes met and Danny backtracked pulling Julian in for a kiss. A hand found its way around his neck while the other buried itself in his hair. Danny quietly moaned into the kiss, it had only been a few days but his dick was achingly hard from just a kiss.

He pulled back, taking note of the hungry look in Julian’s eyes telling him he wasn’t the only one with a problem. "Just a couple days.” Danny wasn’t sure if he was reminding Julian or himself. “I know.” The ex-agent replied with a small smile. Danny nodded, straightening himself and calling for Max.

The Doberman ears perked up as he stretched from the chair he was napping in. “Let’s go.” Max jumped down making his way to Danny’s side and sniffing his suitcase. He snorted before trotting over to the bed and hopping up. “No. Come now.” Danny snapped his fingers and Max glanced back and forth between the two men. Choosing to settle his head on Julian’s leg and whining at Danny.

The older man sighed in annoyance “Alright. You can stay.” Max’s ears perked up. "You protect him.” He pointed to Julian and Max barked in acknowledgement. “Good. Keep him safe.” Julian rolled his eyes at Danny “I’m a grown man Daniel.” Danny narrowed his eyes at the name. “I know that but two days ago you almost bled to death. Extra protection is always good.” 

Julian huffed relenting and letting his arms fall to his side. He felt a hand grasp his chin and his eyes rose to meet Danny’s twinkling ones. "Behave. I want you in one piece.” He gave Julian a quick peck on the lips. “And you.” He pointed towards Max “Don’t gorge yourself on snacks.” 

Max wagged his tail at the prospect of snacks. Danny gave Max a disapproving look that left the dog unfazed. “Don’t fatten up my dog.” Julian smirked crossing his arms “No promises.” He sent Julian a warning look this time grabbing his suitcase. 

He paused in the doorway he voice soft and low “There’s a phone for you on the nightstand.” He turned to face Julian, wetting his lips “If you need me.” 

Julian smirk dropped as he nodded. "Ok." With a nod Danny left. Julian sighed looking around, his eyes falling to Max. “So what trouble should we get into?” The Doberman barked excitedly jumping down from the bed and encouraging the agent to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is a wrap! Only two more chapters left in Series 1! Thank you for reading!


	11. Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are reunited and it feels so good ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff before the next chapter gets serious again. This chapter is inspired by Zayn and Sia's "Dusk Till Dawn." If you haven't heard it go give it a listen!
> 
> But you'll never be alone  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
> Baby, I'm right here  
> I'll hold you when things go wrong  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Also a few of you have asked for when is the "I love yous" coming. It will, its a sloooow burn.

“You up for getting in some trouble?” Chris asked peeking his head in the door. Danny and Rob left two days ago to meet Hightower and in those few days the two men had bonded. They discovered they had a lot in common; they both had an appreciation for weapons, football, and cooking. 

Julian grinned from ear to ear pulling on a t-shirt as Max trotted after. “Danny would be pissed if he knew I showed you this part of the house.” The guard couldn’t help but grin, he loved breaking into the store house it had so many fun toys in it. He pushed the door open and motioned Julian inside. The spy nodded in approval surveying the room's contents. “Nice store house.” 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.” After exploring the weapons store house for almost an hour, selecting a few weapons the two made their way outside to the shooting range. An afternoon shooting guns was just what the doctor ordered well Chris did but he was close enough to a doctor, at least to the spy. Julian sighed flopping down on the bed minding his injured side. 

The bed wasn’t the same when Danny was gone. He could have slapped himself for that thought. The man had only been gone two days and he was already pining. He huffed in frustrating smacking the pillows to a more comfortable shape as a set of eyes appeared over the edge of the bed. 

“I suppose you miss him too?” Max nudged his leg and Julian took the hint sliding over. Max happily hopped up on the bed stretching out across the warm spot Julian had left behind. the agent curled up on Danny’s side of the bed and he could smell him. He buried his face in Danny’s pillow inhaling his scent; he quickly pulled away at the shrill sound of a phone. 

He gingerly reached over grabbing the phone Danny left for him on the nightstand. The phone lit up with an unknown number and the agent broke out into a grin; only one person had the number to this phone. He swiped his thumb across the green bubble “Missing me already?” 

A chuckle drifted through the phone. “Maybe. Are you behaving?” It was Julian’s turn to laugh. “Maybe. Depends on your definition of behaving.” “Why does this not come as a shock to me?” “Because its me and you love it.” Julian purred. 

Danny’s voice dropped an octave. “I have half a mind to spank you when I get home.” “Promise?” Danny unsuccessfully held back a growl. “Don’t tempt me Jules.” Julian’s laughter rang out and it was infectious. 

Their laughter died down and the arms dealer spoke up. “I know we were supposed to come home tomorrow but it’s going to be a few more days. Fucking fussy clients!” Julian laughed quietly “Chris told me earlier.” “I’m sorry. I should have known, this guy is finicky as hell.” 

“Danny its fine. Business is business we both know that.” There was a pregnant pause “Are you feeling ok?” Danny asked quietly. “Yea. Max and I walked on the beach today after Dr. Chris ok’ed it.” The older man groaned “Don’t call him Dr. Chris his ego is already big enough. But you’re seriously doing alright?” 

Danny couldn’t help himself; he’d had a nagging feeling since yesterday that something was off. He had talked to Chris who assured him everything was ok but the feeling didn’t recede. Julian echoed Chris’s sentiments that everything at home was good. Then why did something feel off?

He brushed the feelings aside in favor of listening to Julian’s voice through the phone. It had been two days. Just two fucking days and he was already missing the younger man! Sleeping without him near made sleep almost impossible. 

He shook his head, what was wrong with him? He was growing soft and he didn't like it. The agent yawned and he smiled despite his best intentions not to.“You go sleep. I’ll see you in a few days.” 

What he was sure was going to be a one-time thing, turned out to be a nightly ritual. One of anything with Julian never seemed to be enough. Listening to the sound of the other man through the phone was like a soothing balm to his soul and Danny couldn’t get enough. He and Rob headed home tomorrow and it couldn’t come soon enough. 

Home. Finally it was coming into sight. Danny sighed in relief, it had been too long. Gronk hid a snicker as the gun runner half ran/half jogged off the plane and into the mansion. Danyy scanned the house, it was quiet, too quiet. He deposited his suitcase upstairs and finding no one he stepped out onto the balcony and heard something. 

It was laughter and it was coming from the beach. He shucked his suit coat in the chair, bounding down the stairs and out the door to the beach. He followed voices down the stone path as it wound down to the private beach. He rounded the corner, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight. 

Chris was closest to him, his back to Danny as he tossed a perfect spiral down the beach to Julian. The younger man caught the ball as Max barked excitedly dancing around at his feet. Five days away and Julian looked worlds better. His color had improved dramatically, the freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks darkening in the sunlight. 

He was wearing a pair of tight black swim trunks which Danny recognized as his own. The bandage was still present on his side but the bruising had diminished dramatically. Julian tossed the ball to Max who snatched it out of the air and took off racing towards Chris. The doberman was almost to other man when he saw Danny. 

He dropped the ball, howling ecstatically and racing towards his owner. Well his cover was blown now. Danny reached out as Max leapt toward him, scooping the dog up in his arms. “You’re too big to be carried Max.” He chuckled as the dog wiggled in his hold, attempting to kick his face.

He put Max down, dusting off the damn sand that was now stuck to his dress pants. His eyes locked with Julian’s as the man strode towards him slowly. It was like a magnet, pulling them together and his feet were moving towards the other man before his brain could catch up. 

A moment later and then were nose to nose and lips were crashing together “You’re looking good.” Danny mumbled between kisses and breathes. “So do you. Really good.” Julian murmured in return. “For fuck’s sake it’s been a week you two! Can you go a minute without sucking each other’s faces off?” 

Danny flipped him the bird while using his free arm to pull the ex-agent closer. “I’m outta here!” Chris growled stomping away “Come on Max!” The dog whined at him in protest. “Trust me Max you don’t want to see what they are going to do.” 

They barely made it into the house, Danny mumbling something about sex on the beach should only be a drink. He complained a lot about sand for a guy who lived on an island surrounded by it. The arms dealer was about to proceed upstairs when Julian shoved him down on the couch. 

He raised an eyebrow in question at the spy as the younger man tugged at his shirt encouraging it off. Julian then busied himself with unbuckling his belt and sliding down the older man's pants and underwear in one fluid movement. He tossed his swim suit aside before crawling on top of Danny and straddling him. 

Their lips met in the most delicate kiss Danny had ever experienced. He let his hands roam down Julian’s back gently pressing their crotches closer. They both moaned as their dicks slid past one another. The younger man’s lips trailing down Danny’s neck while his hand slipped lower to fondle his balls. 

Electricity was running through his veins and setting his body on fire. He wanted more but he also didn’t want to hurt his lover. “Julian.” The younger man’s lips paused on his nipple as blue eyes rose to meet his. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” 

A tongue flicked his nipple causing his to shiver as Julian moved up to nuzzle his neck “I’ll be fine.” Before Danny could respond he had moved lower and a warm wet mouth was engulfing his cock. “Oh fuck!” He dug his fingers into Julian’s scalp as the younger man’s head bobbed up and down. 

Neither man noticed as Gronk made his way downstairs in search of a snack. He bopped down the stairs with a grin on his face! He was glad to be home and he couldn't wait to open a beer and relax on the patio. He paused on the last step, his grin fading as the moans and groans could be heard from the living room. 

Curios but also nervous, he turned the corner to see the uncovered top half of Julian move up and down and heard a moan that no doubt belonged to his boss. He shuddered at the thought of what they were doing on that poor innocent couch. He quickly whipped around, tearing back up the stairs. His beer would have to wait, it wasn't worth walking past those two! 

Julian pulled back ensuring Danny’s cock was nice and wet before mounting the older man. He lining himself up with Danny and sinking onto the slippery cock. He groaned as his hole was stretched, the older man brought his hands up grasping the slim hips to steady him. 

Fuck, it felt good! The combination of pleasure and burn of being stretched mixing together and he tossed his head back with a moan. He needed more contact, leaning down to sneak a kiss from Danny. He slowly rolled his hips forward, drawing a moan from the man underneath him.

Danny was a coarse guy; he dealt in weapons after all. He liked his sex like he liked his cars; pretty, fast, and rough. He wasn’t a gentle, love making guy but damn the heat Julian was causing his body was off the charts!

The way he undulated his hips in a steady unhurried rhythm to the way his kisses burned his skin so good. It was drawing emotions out of Danny he never knew he had! Sex and emotion had always been two separate things before; but now the lines were so blurred he would never get them untangled. 

Julian groaned loudly picking up the pace lightly and Danny took the hint, wrapping his fingers around the agent’s cock and stroking. It wasn’t long until the younger man was trembling with orgasm above him. He rode it out still rolling his hips and bringing Danny towards the edge. 

He tumbled over drawing in and out of Julian until the younger collapsed on top of him. He held the spy close, hands running lightly over his back. They laid tangled together, content to bask in the other’s presence. It wasn’t until Danny heard little snores did he realize Julian had fallen asleep. 

He shifted to a more comfortable position, reaching for a blanket to cover them both. A nap wouldn’t hurt he thought as his eyes drifted closed. When he opened them again it was dark and Julian was stirring on his chest. 

“What time is it?” Danny asked rubbing his eyes as Julian sat up between his legs. “I don’t know.” The spy shrugged, rising to his feet and heading for the kitchen. “I’m starved. You?” Julian nodded as Danny dug though the freezer “Pizza?” 

“Perfect.” Julian yawned leaning against the counter. Danny tossed it in the oven and grabbed a couple beers, handing one to Julian. “Pizza and beer. You sure know how to woo a guy Dola.” Danny smirked motioning toward the oven with his beer “Is there a better combo on the planet than this?” “I don’t know whiskey is pretty damn good.” Julian smirked taking a sip of his beer. The older man nodded in agreement. “Touche.” 

An hour later, they were cuddled up together on the couch. One lone piece of pizza sat next to a few empty beer bottles. Julian groaned pressing closer to Danny. “I'm too full to move and upstairs seems so far away.” “Agreed.” Danny replied pulling Julian with him as he reclined back onto the couch.

Gronk crept down the stairs as quietly as possible the next morning. He sincerely hoped to find that Julian and Danny had migrated back upstairs after last night’s festivities. He groaned as he saw the clothes scattered around the couch. He still held out hope that they were upstairs as he peeked around the sofa. No such luck! Both men were curled up together on the sofa blanket partially covering them both. 

“I hope they at least have clothes on.” Chris grumbled making his way down the stairs. As if to answer the question, Danny shifted in his sleep and the blanket slipped lower, revealing Julian’s thigh and ass. Both men were immensely grateful to discover that at least the spy had the decency to put underwear on.

“I feel bad for the poor couch. It was the innocent victim in all of this.” Gronk quipped. Chris snorted shaking his head at the other man. "We'll have to get a new one now. There's no way I'm sitting on it." Chris replied and Gronk agreed. 

Max came trotting in, he glanced to the two guards before scanning the room and eyeing the pizza box. He slunk around them both men, sniffing eagerly at the lonely slice of pizza. He glanced at Chris and Rob slowly moving towards the delicious slice of heaven, as if daring them to stop him. 

He made one last check that Julian and Danny were still sleeping soundly before quickly snatching the pizza gulping it down. A few seconds later the pizza was gone and Max's smacked his lips in satisfaction. He turned towards the couch, now that his snack was finished it was time for a nap. 

He hopped up, somehow managing to crawl over both sleeping men and tuck himself in the crack between Danny and couch cushions. Chris and Rob stared in awe as both men seemed completely unfazed by the large dog crawling all over them. "I want to sleep that deeply." Chris grumbled as Gronk laughed. "I think they wore each other out after last nights activities." 

"Gross." Chris replied wrinkling his nose in disgust as he headed for the kitchen. Gronk followed after leaving the two men and their dog to finish their nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Chapter left in Series 1! Do you want Serious 2? If so its finished and ready to go.


	12. Every Man Has His Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a nagging feeling that won't go away. And as they say, always trust your instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in Series 1! I can't believe we made it here already! Thank you to all the loyal readers, your encouragement means so much!

Danny woke with a start, gasping for breath as sweat trickled down his back. He glanced around breathing out a sigh of relief realizing he was home. The sun was shining through the elegant glass French doors and Julian’s warm breath tickled his neck. He tightened his hold on the younger man releasing a breath. 

It was a beautiful day, his lover was safe and on the mend so why did he still have that nagging feeling something was off? He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud snort. Max sat up with a quiet growl surveying the room. “That was you.” He turned towards his owner with a look of confusion as Danny shook his head in amusement. Max huffed lowering his head back to his paws and closing his eyes. 

Julian groaned softly into his neck slowly blinking his eyes open. “Did we sleep here all night?” Danny chuckled in reply “And most of the morning.” Julian slowly sat up stretching his arms out above his head “I don’t know about you but I could use a shower.” He paused to shoot his boyfriend a naughty grin. “Pretty sure you got sand in my ass yesterday.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining about it at the time.” Julian snorted rising from the couch and heading towards the stairs, he paused turning back to Danny “Are you planning to join me Daniel?” Danny growled chasing after Julian “You know better than to call me that.” 

Max, not one to be left behind, raced after the pair. He skidded to a stop when Danny commanded “No” and shut the bathroom door behind them. The poor pooch sighed, hopping up on the bed to wait, he was left out again. 

The bathroom door creaked open not too long later and Julian emerged heading over to Danny’s dresser and raiding it. Max let out a sigh sending his best puppy eyes the agent’s way. “What’s wrong boy?” Julian asked digging a t-shirt out of the drawer. “Drama queen.” Danny muttered rolling his eyes as Max continued to stare dejectedly at them both. 

Danny’s phone rang, he answered it with a frown pulling on a pair of jeans. “Yes? How many? I’ll be down in a minute.” Julian raised an eyebrow in question. “There are some unidentified aircraft coming in.” Julian started to move towards the door when arms dealer held up a hand “Stay here.” 

“Danny.” The agent begun to protest but was cut off. “No. I don’t know who this is and until I do I want you to stay put.” He moved a picture revealing a wall safe. He typed a code into the key pad and the door swung open. He grabbed a few guns tossing one to Julian. “I mean it Jules. Stay here. Max let’s go.” 

The Doberman hopped down from the bed following after his owner. Julian crossed his arms in annoyance, like he was really going to stay put. Dola knew him better than that! He was a fucking CIA agent after all; he could take care of himself. He pressed himself against the wall peering out the window; he could hear helicopters in the distance but couldn’t see them through the thick cloud cover. 

He heard footsteps approaching the bedroom and ducked behind the over sized recliner drawing his weapon. The door slowly opened “Julian?” The agent slowly lowered his weapon rising to his feet as Chris appeared in the doorway. 

“What the hell is going on?” “Not sure. But Dola has made it clear he wants you to stay put and sent me to make sure you do.” The agent smirked at his friend. “So we’re sneaking into the warehouse?” The guard matched his grin “Of course.” 

Danny and Max met Gronkowski on the runway just in time for multiple black helicopters to descend upon them. They barely had time to react before the doors slid open and they were being fired upon. They returned fire but it was useless. A half a dozen men jumped out of the first two helicopters pointing their weapons and surrounding them. “Put down your weapon Amendola it’s over.” 

Danny’s lip curled into a snarl as he recognized the unwelcomed guests: Peyton Manning and his little brother Eli. Both jumped out of the second helicopter with matching grins across their face. “Dola long time no see. On your knees.” Peyton commanded sending a kick to the back of Danny’s calf and the arms dealer crashed to the ground.

Eli did the same to Gronkowski, pocketing the large man’s weapon. Peyton and Eli circled the pair like sharks smelling blood in the water. Finally Peyton spoke up “You hiding anyone from me Dola?” 

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” The arms dealer replied coolly glaring daggers at the eldest Manning. Peyton laughed “Is that so? You wouldn’t happen to be a concealing a certain CIA agent would you?” 

Danny’s blood ran cold, so they weren’t just after him it seemed. “What the fuck would I be doing hiding a CIA agent? I sell weapons you moron!” “It would seem a foolish thing to do but then again Dola you’ve never been that smart.” The eldest Manning snapped his fingers and half a dozen men lined up. 

“Search the compound and bring any stragglers to me alive.” The largest of them stepped forward “Yes. Sir.” He turned to other five “You heard the man. Let’s move.” The sounds of more helicopters filled the air and Manning smirked “Right on time.” 

The whirling of helicopter blades drew closer to the group as another helicopter descended upon them. Danny and Gronk shared a quick glance as the helicopter landed. Danny growled as he recognized who stepped out of the helicopter. 

The CIA Director himself, Bill Belichick. He adjusted his suit stepping out onto the tarmac. “Peyton! Any luck finding my rouge agent?” “Not yet. My men are searching the island, we’ll find him.” 

Belichick clapped his hands together “Good. Remember our deal I want him alive.” Manning nodded “He will be.” The CIA director waved his arm towards Danny and Gronk “Good. I take it you will dispose of these two.” 

“Of course. But we should have a little first don’t you agree Amendola?” Peyton asked stepping forward and pressing his gun to Danny’s throat. “It’s a pretty little place you’ve got here and a great location too. It’s a shame I’ll be tearing it down to build another storehouse.” 

A crackle sound echoed through Eli’s radio. “Sir the house is empty.” “What do you mean the house is empty?” Eli snapped. “Well sir there is no one in the house.” Danny smirked at the small victory, it did not go unnoticed by the eldest Manning. 

He stalked forward grabbing a fistful of Danny’s hair and snapping the arms dealers head back “Where is he?” “I don’t know who you’re talking about.” “Edelman. The CIA agent you’ve been hiding. Where the fuck is he?” Peyton screamed. 

Danny hissed as Peyton dug his nails painfully into his scalp. “Fuck you.” “You’ll pay for that! When we find him you can watch as we slowly torture him to death.” Peyton snarled “Search the area again.” “10-4 sir.”

 

“Trouble Peyton?” The Director of the CIA asked, cocking an eyebrow. “No. Just a minor setback.” Belichick looked skeptical as he headed back towards his helicopter. “Eli go and oversee the search.” The younger Manning rolled his eyes but followed his brother’s order heading towards the house. 

A bright flash from the roof caught Danny’s eye. There was a figure on the roof and he had to hide his grin. There was his clever CIA minx on the roof, with a sniper rifle that he no doubt stole from the storehouse. A spilt second later and the youngest Manning dropped to the pavement, dead. Gunfire echoed around them as multiple of the Manning’s goons fell to the ground around them. 

Peyton whirled around desperately trying to find the source of the gun fire. Finding nothing he whipped around, stalking towards Danny. “You killed my brother you bastard!” Danny scrambled for one of the fallen men’s guns only to have Manning kick it away. “Don’t fucking move or your dead.” The drug dealer snarled as Danny was left staring down the barrel of his gun. 

“You either or your boss is dead.” Gronk’s fingers froze inches from another gun. “Move away from the gun. Now or he’s dead.” Gronk slowly held his hands up and crawled towards Manning. With Manning distracted by Rob, Danny whistled and Max came barreling forward. 

The Doberman jumped in between the two men launching himself at Manning. Peyton howled as Max tackled him sinking teeth into his wrist. The gun slid to the pavement and Danny dove for it. His finger’s curled around the cool metal just as Manning made a break for it. 

Julian watched Manning flee for the house and fired. He missed but Danny was in hot pursuit. He glanced at Chris who nodded and he took off leaving the sniper rifle behind and pulling a hand gun out of the back of his jeans. 

Chris fired a few more rounds taking out the last few men exiting the house. He made sure Gronkowski and Max had the last few goons rounded up before he tossed the weapon over his shoulder and headed after Julian. 

Peyton may have had a head start but Danny knew his property inside and out. Manning had fled into the garage and Danny smirked at the fool. He bypassed the door to the garage and headed inside the back way. 

Peyton stumbled along Danny’s multi car garage attempting to make it back to the helicopter. He turned past one of the vintage cars and found himself staring down the barrel of gun. “It’s over Manning.” 

“Dola please don’t do this! I have money, weapons; I can give you whatever you want.” Manning begged dropping to the ground. “I don’t want anything of yours.” Danny replied cocking the gun. Manning flinched “Please Dola. You and I together we can take out Belichick and spilt the profits!” 

“Face it Manning it’s over.” Peyton’s eyes widened a second before Danny felt the unmistakable feeling of the barrel of a gun pressing against the back of his neck. “Hand me the gun and get on the ground.” 

Danny hesitated and the gun dug further into his neck. “Now!” Danny slowly handed over the gun and sunk to his knees. Manning laughed “Should have shot me when you had the chance Dola.” 

It was the last laugh for Manning as Belichick flicked his wrist up and fired. The bullet tore through Peyton’s chest as he collapsed, his features twisted in shock. “Pity. It’s so hard to find good help these days.” 

Manning’s chest heaved as the concrete beneath him became stained with his blood. Belichick turned back to Danny “Last chance before I dispose of you. Where’s Edelman?” Danny glared up at him not saying a word. 

“Right here.” Belichick whipped around keeping the gun pointed at Danny’s head. Julian emerged from the shadows his gun raised at the CIA director. “Julian! My boy! You’re still alive.” 

“No thanks to you Director.” Belichick smiled eerily, brushing off the comment. “That’s the past, let’s put it behind us shall we? I’m in need of a new partner now that Manning here is out of the picture. And you’re just the man for the job.” 

Julian arched an eyebrow as Belichick continued. “I’m going to need someone to be my second in command and manage shipments. What do you think?” Julian remained silent his gun still trained on Belichick. 

“Just think by this evening you could be one of the most powerful men in the world. Money, weapons, whatever your heart desires could be yours.” “And what’s the catch?” “Nothing much. You and I here will take care of this pest.” He jabbed the gun into Danny’s cheek causing the arms dealer to wince. 

“After that we do a little staging of area and we become the world’s largest distributor of weapons and drugs. And you will be the new hero of the CIA; coming back from the dead to take out some of the world’s most dangerous drugs dealers.”

“You’re fucking insane!” Danny growled only to have the gun stabbed into his cheek again. “Takes one to know one Amendola.” “I’m not like you.” He paused catching his lover’s eyes “Jules forget about me and take this asshole out! I’m not a good man but you are and you know what you need to do.” 

Julian swallowed hard, his eyes flickering back and forth between Danny and Belichick. “Save your breath Amendola. Everyone has a price, even a good man.” The arms dealer ignored him keeping his eyes on his lover. “You don’t want any of the shit he’s promising you, it will cost end up costing you your soul Jules and I refuse to watch the man I love go down that path.” 

“Love?” Belichick roared with laughter. “This is too rich! The arms dealer who fell in love with a CIA agent! It’s almost worth keeping you alive just for your humor Amendola!”  
A loud bang rang out and Danny dropped onto the ground. He flinched as arms encircled him and a hand cupped his cheek. “Dola are you alright?” He forced his eyes open to find Julian staring back at him, blue eyes sick with worry. 

“I’m ok.” He assured the agent wiping some blood spatter from his cheeks. There was a gasp for breath drawing the two men’s attention. “You’re a fool Edelman, wasting your talent trying to save the world. You could have been someone powerful but instead you throw it away and for what? Love?” Belichick chuckled weakly.

“I’d never thought I’d live to see the day where a top CIA.” “And you won’t.” Danny interrupted; Belichick never got the chance to finish as the arms dealer grabbed the handgun from Julian’s chest holder and shot him between the eyes. 

The spy stood, encouraging Danny to his feet and holding him close. The only sound was their ragged breathing echoing off the garage walls. Neither man was sure who moved first but Danny would swear it was Julian. Lips locked together and the arms dealers thrusted his hand into the agent’s hair deepening the kiss.

“There you two are!” Gronkowski shouted followed my Max tearing around the cars in search of his two favorite people. “You find them?” Long shouted from across the garage. “Yes! No surprise they’re busy sucking each other’s faces off!” Gronk chirped back. 

Danny pulled away shooting Gronkowski his best glare. Julian shook his head fondly, bending down to the large dog dancing excitedly around their feet. Danny glanced up at the ceiling “Do you hear that?” 

“I think it’s a plane.” Julian replied as Danny bristled, snatching his gun from the ground and heading towards the landing strip “Who the fuck is here now?” They made it outside in time to watch an unmarked plane coming into view. 

The four men cocked their weapons and got into position. The small passenger plane rolled to stop and the door slowly opened. “Who the fuck are you?” Danny shouted keeping his weapon aimed at the plane’s door. A few large men in black suits appeared followed by a tall man, dressed in a nice suit holding his hands up in surrender “Easy Amendola.” 

“Tom?” Danny side eyed Julian as the agent lowered his weapon and starting jogging towards the stranger. “Julian? Thank God you’re safe?” The stranger shouted striding towards the agent. “Go check him out boy.” Danny instructed and the Doberman took off after the agent.

The arms dealer and his men stayed rooted in place, weapon still drawn just in case. Julian glanced backwards motioning them to lower their weapons. “Danny, guys its fine. I know him.” The arms dealer narrowed his eyes but lowered his weapon, noticing Long and Gronkowski doing the same. 

Max barged up to newcomer, growling loudly and letting his sharp K9’s show. “It’s ok boy.” Julian soothed setting his hand on the large dog’s head. “Brady won’t hurt us.” Max put his teeth away but kept a sharp eye on the CIA director as he glued himself to Julian’s side. 

Tom eyed the dog, keeping a respectful distance. “I’m so glad to see you. I was afraid I’d gotten here too late.” “Good to see you too. I assume you’re here for Belichick.” The agent asked and Tom nodded “I am.” 

“You’re too late. He’s already dead.” Danny replied coming to stand protectively at Julian’s side. “I take it I have you to thank for that?” Tom asked with a lopsided grin. Danny continued to glare at the Deputy Director “You do. That bastard got what he deserved.” 

“No argument here.” Tom replied “He got off easy if you ask me. Many innocent people died because of his actions including three decorated CIA Agents. The CIA is indebted to you for helping take him down.” 

Danny arched an eyebrow, still not sure if he should trust the man in front of him. Julian brushed his knuckles discretely against Danny’s in assurance. “The Manning brothers are dead too.” Tom turned to his ex-agent. “And I suppose I have you to thank for that.” 

Julian smirked “I can only take credit for the younger one, Belichick killed Peyton.” Tom shook his head a small smile growing on his face “It’s good to have you back Julian.” Julian’s smirk faltered “About that.” 

Tom frowned “You’re coming back aren’t you? Jules you’re my best agent, I need you!” Julian bit his lip, looking a tad guilty. He jerked his head towards the beach, silently asking Tom to follow. 

Danny narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going. “I’ll be right back.” Julian assured him with a small smile that didn’t reflect in his eyes. Danny nodded staying put as his stomach tied itself in knots. 

He was going to lose Julian to the CIA and there was nothing he could do about it. Anger flared up inside him, he thought Julian was done being an agent but apparently he was wrong. He knew in his gut this would eventually end. Edelman’s mission was over so there was no need for him anymore. He had been a fool, letting himself fall for a CIA agent.

Danny swallowed his feelings, stomping them down deep inside as the agent rejoined him. “I take it you’re done with me now that your mission is complete.” Danny’s voice was cold as ice. He saw the slight flinch in Julian’s eyes before it disappeared. “Not exactly.” 

“What do you mean?” Danny snapped he was starting to lose his patience. “I’m not going back to Langley, I want to stay here with you.” Danny searched the ocean blue eyes in front of him for any signs of deception and he found none. “I mean it Danny. I want to have a life here with you.” 

“So you’re giving up the CIA?” The spy shook his head. “No. Not totally I’d still do some side jobs.” Danny narrowed his eyes as Tom approached them and held out his hand. “My apologizes. I never properly introduced myself earlier. I’m Tom Brady, the Deputy Director of the CIA.” 

Danny ignored the offered hand. “Forgive me but the last boss of Julian’s I met shot him and held me a gunpoint multiple times.” Tom cringed “I can assure you we’re not all like that. But I’d like to make you a job offer.” 

“I have a job.” Danny replied coolly. “I know and before you jump to any more conclusions I’m not asking you to give up arms dealing. I do ask that you stay away from a couple of third world terrorist groups but other than that the CIA has no interest in your gun running.” 

Danny’s lip curled into a snarl “I’m not giving you my client list.” Julian stepped closer and the arms dealer felt a hand slip around his lower back. “Hear him out Danny. Please.” Julian pleaded softly. Danny sighed and nodded for Tom to continue.

“I’m not asking you to give up any clientele. We need help taking down a few drug dealers.” Danny bristled at the mention of drugs and Tom continued quickly “I know you don’t sell drugs but thanks to the Manning’s you already have that reputation. Plus you have a trained, trustworthy team established.” 

Danny huffed crossing his arms “I know you don’t like it but we can use it to our advantage.” “You mean your advantage.” Danny snapped. Tom nodded “We will pay you handsomely for your help.” “I don’t need your money.” 

Tom sighed “You’re as stubborn as Jules.” Julian frowned as Danny snorted. “Anyway I would also make sure your record with CIA is erased. It will be like you don’t exist and we’ll steer clear of your arms deals.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest “So let me get this straight, I help you take down some drug dealers and in return the CIA will stay out of my business.” 

Tom nodded “Correct.” “And if I refuse?” “I will erase your file and we’ll go our separate ways.” Danny turned to Julian. “You trust him?” “With my life.” Danny nodded turning back to Brady “I need to discuss this with my men.” “Of course.” 

Danny stepped away motioning Rob and Chris close. “You really want to stay here?” The Deputy Director asked, a hint of skepticism to his tone. “I do.” “You fell hard for him. I knew letting you go on this mission was a mistake.” Julian rolled his eyes before replying. “It’s not like I’m dead. You just won’t get the pleasure of my smiling face in the office every day.” 

Tom rolled his eyes in return. “I guess maybe it will be good that your stationed out here in the middle of nowhere. I don’t think I could handle your sarcasm or your face on a daily basis. Besides Amendola seems more stubborn than you are. I think you two deserve each other.” 

Julian smiled warmly pulling Tom into a hug “Thank you for everything.” “You’re welcome you pain in the ass.” They broke apart as Danny approached. The arms dealer looked serious. “I have a few conditions.” 

Tom nodded for him to continue. “I will only work with my team no one else.” “Done.” “The CIA stays the hell out my business and away from my clients.” “Done.” “I want this kept off the books. I don’t want any of our names in any files anywhere.” “Done.” 

“And we’ll.” He motioned to the two guards behind him “Only agree to this if Julian does too.” His eyes met the CIA agent’s. “I do.” Julian replied as Danny asked one more time. “Are you sure?” “Absolutely.” 

Danny extended his hand to Deputy Director “Then we have a deal.” “Glad to hear it.” Tom replied shaking on it. “If you don’t mind, I will need to the collect the Manning brother’s bodies as well as the former director’s.” 

The gun runner motioned towards the house. “Knock yourselves out.” “Great. Also.” Tom motioned and agent appeared at his side handing the Deputy Director a black box. “Welcome back Julian.” He handed over the box and reached inside his coat pocket retrieving a phone and holding it out to the spy. 

“Thank you sir.” Julian opened the lid and retrieved the new gun. “New issue?” “Just got them last week.” Tom replied. Danny eyed the weapon with interest, much to Julian’s amusement and the agent handed it over. “Not bad. CIA has good taste.” Danny commented turning the gun over inspecting it. 

Tom’s eyes twinkled “Let me know if you want one.” Danny held up the weapon testing it out. “I may take you up on that.” Another suited agent appeared at Tom’s side “Deputy Director Brady, Sir we have collected the bodies and the team has mopped up the area.” 

“Good. Take care of yourself.” Tom pulled Julian into a hug. “I will. Also I want to keep Allen as my handler.” “Of course you do. Consider it done.” He extended a hand to Danny “Watch out for this one he’s reckless.” 

Danny shook the offered hand. “Don’t I know it.” “Like either of you have any room to talk.” The agent huffed causing the other two men to chuckle. “We’ll be in touch.” And with that, Tom took his leave. The two men watched as the plane went wheels up and disappeared into the clouds. 

They turned back towards the house to see Max come bounding up with Rob and Chris in tow. “Damn. I got to hand it to your agency Jules they cleaned up the house good. Not a trace of blood anywhere and Max has been sniffing every corner.” 

“Speaking of which, we are now working for the CIA?” Chris asked. Danny shrugged “Sort of.” “Arms dealers who work for the CIA that’s something you see every day.” Gronk paused his face lighting up as he spun around to Julian. “Does that mean we get cool gadgets like in all spy movies?”

“Sometimes. Depends on the assignment.” Julian answered his eyes dancing with amusement. “We’ll you’re a big wig now right? Can’t you use some pull and get us a good mission.” Julian laughed “It doesn’t really work that way. I get assigned whatever Deputy Director Brady hands me.” 

“Well you seem to have it in good with the director guy so can you request one where we get cool gadgets. Oh and maybe one with lots of pretty girls around? Maybe we can go undercover too.” Gronkowski continued to ramble on. 

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh “I knew we should have never agreed to this. It’s going to your head.” Chris clapped the arms dealer on the shoulder “Dola I warned you from the beginning that Jules here was nothing but trouble.” He sent the agent a wink. 

“You’re all trouble.” Max barked and pawed at Danny’s pant leg. “Yes you included.” Max turned his nose up and trotted over to Julian leaning against the agent’s leg. The spy leaned down scratching him behind his ears. 

Danny shook his head muttering “Traitor” in Max’s direction. “I don’t know about the rest of you but I could use a beer.” Chris yawned and headed off towards the house. “Save one for me Long.” Rob shouted following after. 

Danny glanced over to his now live in lover. “Well, should we join those idiots for a beer?” Julian smirked “I was thinking of something a little stronger.” “Whiskey?” “Now you’re talking.” Danny pulled the younger man close letting his hands roam downward as their lips met. 

His hands drifted lower to grab a handful of his favorite ass. The arms dealer’s eyes flew open “Are you wearing my jeans.” “Yup.” “Are you wearing underwear?” “Nope.” He could feel Julian’s wicked smile against his lips and he swatted the agent’s ass. “Long was right, you are trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a fun ride! Whose ready for the next? Series 2 coming soon...........

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I have more chapters ready to go if people want more. Let me know!


End file.
